Last Three Days
by slithice
Summary: A dying girl who wanted to fulfill her only wish, a teen model with a mysterious love life, a stoic tennis captain, The Seigaku Regulars... and Three meaningful days...there's no hope for this story...
1. First Day: Her Return in His Life

BEWARE: the most ridiculous fic you'll ever READ! (laugh maniacally!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama

* * *

**Last Three Days**

* * *

The night sky was filled with stars, spread like diamonds in a black satin cloth. The moon was full, proudly casting its glow on lovers having their midnight walks. The night has its own beauty different from the daylight; it is the time for peace and rest for most people after all the days work, but the night also holds its own mysteries and secrets. It covers people living in the shadows, it helps two lovers to meet secretly, and it holds the secrets of two pairs of brown eyes looking up to it. Two pairs of brown eyes, one hazel filled with hope and light, the other was chocolate, emotionless and cold; two pairs of eyes which were very far from each other yet bound to meet once again. One was looking out of his window before closing it and lying down on his bed, while the other was looking up to it before continuing to write down on the leather bound notebook the words: 

_**First Day**_

In one of the mansions in Tokyo, a silhouette had just entered one of the rooms from its balcony and placed the item it was carrying on the night stand beside the bed before it laid its fragile body on the soft mattress….

* * *

The usual activities in Seishun Gakuen tennis court where the Seigaku regulars are currently having their practice seems to be not visible at the moment. The usual noise made by Kaoru Kaidoh and Takeshi Momoshiro's argument cannot be heard, Sadaharu Inui's furious scribbling on his notebook cannot be observed, and the match between Eiji Kikumaru and Suichiro Oishi pair against Fuji Syusuke and Takashi Kawamura was halted and good thing Kawamura had dropped his racquet. Only one person remained normal at this abnormal moment for even Ryoma Echizen looked up when his Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-senpai's noise weren't audible anymore and that person is none other than their buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu and we don't have to ask anymore why.

The reason for this abnormalities is cause by only one person and surely, this girl is exceptional for she had just took the attention of eight out of the nine regulars of Seigaku tennis club out from anything their doing.

The eight regulars were all looking at her with amazement!

"Is she an Angel?"

Kaidoh and Momoshiro whispered at the same time and realizing it the two resumed their argument and had a glaring fight once again.

The maiden's long flowing black hair was gently blown by the wind, and her hazel brown eyes were so full of life.

"Iie data"

Inui quickly scribbled something in his reliable notebook.

A slight tinge of red in her rosy cheeks is quite visible probably from embarrassment because of all the attention, while her crimson lips were curved into a vibrant smile.

"She's so kawaii!…"

Eiji began jumping happily.

The blue and white skirt she was wearing was exactly the right length for her to play tennis comfortably and the area that wasn't covered by it shows fair white skin. Her tennis shirt fitted her quite perfectly, and the tennis shoes she was wearing completed her very kawaii look.

"Oh… she shouldn't wear that kind of dress, she might attract bad guys"

Oishi's tone was very much filled with concerned.

She walked with elegance and grace yet the aura of innocence and fragility surrounds her. There was a spark of maturity in her eyes along with something… mysterious"

"BURNING! YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL BABY!" The girl was surprise at Taka-san that she tripped, quite fortunately, nobody notice as she quickly regained her balance.

Kawamura had just picked up his racquet and waving it quite energetically, fortunately Fuji quickly snatched it away. Taka-san shyly scratched the back of his head.

The girl's smile widened even more and so was the tinge of red in her cheeks glowed even more. She was approaching the small figure leaning against the fence.

After a moment of scrutinizing, he finally recognized the girl. He smiled and cast a glance towards their buchou who still remain stoic, his arms were folded under his chest and in his observing brown eyes, Fuji's aqua blue eyes noticed something which made the smile on his handsome face widen. He called out to the beautiful maiden who had just amazed them a while ago.

"Ayako!"

Everyone, except Tezuka of course, look at him questioningly. A sadistic smile replaced the charming one on his lips. Yet, his voice did not seemed to reach her ear for she continued walking towards Echizen. The smile on Fuji's lips widened even more and he gave his teammates an I-know-something-look.

Ayako stood in front of Ryoma and smiled at him. Ryoma looked up at her questioningly. She cupped his cheek, which made him blush slightly, and she looked directly into his feline golden orbs.

"Are you Ryoma Echizen?"

He hesitantly nodded, his face getting redder.

And before any one could asked why, her lips descended into Ryoma's cheeks which made the tennis prince blushed furiously that he had to lower his cap to hide his red face when she walked away from him towards her next destination.

What happened trigger different reactions from the rest of the Seigaku regulars.

"No! Certainly not Ochibi!"

"Fssssssssssssht"

"Echizen!"

"Ie data"

"Echizen's too young for you!"

Fuji's smile widened even more and he looked at their buchou whose expression transitioned from stoic and emotionless to…. vexed… he quickly took out his camera and took a picture of Tezuka.

Tezuka who had noticed something flashed, turned towards the source but the sight that beheld before him made him vexed even more, there standing in the source of the flashed the tensai, Fuji Syusuke holding his very reliable camera and ever so pleasantly smiling at him. He felt the blood rushed to his head but being the person who was able to control his anger, he shut his brown eyes tightly and when he opened them, he shot a murderous glance towards Fuji whose smile was still plastered on his face.

He took his revenge….

"All of you, Run 50 laps now!"

His voice boomed throughout the tennis court, and without further ado, everyone obeyed their buchou's order.

"Echizen add 15 laps and to you Fuji, 20!"

Everyone shuddered, and all eyes turned to the two who seemed to have caused their captain's anger. The two both shrugged and Fuji's smile remained intact.

They were starting to run when their eyes caught the sight of Ayako and Tezuka, their eyes widened when the girl who had amazed them earlier tiptoed and whispered something into Tezuka's ear. Whatever it was, it did nothing to change the stoic expression in Tezuka's handsome face, but it was only in the eyes of the other regulars except Eiji who had caught something in their captain's eyes even for a split second. He began jumping excitedly.

Fuji looked at Eiji, still smiling.

"Did you see it too Eiji?"

Eiji nodded.

"I saw something in buchou's eyes! Something!… "

The other got curious and Fuji just flashed them his trademark look, which means he know something but he isn't going to tell them.

"What is it Eiji?" Momo asked the hyperactive cat.

Eiji tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin. After what seems like eternity, Eiji shrugged and what he said next made his teammates sweat dropped.

"I don't know..."

"Eiji!"

Just then, a soft voice rang into their ears, and when they turned to its source, once again, their eyes beheld the sight of the beautiful maiden Fuji called earlier Ayako and she was jogging towards them, accurately, towards Ryoma Echizen.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun… may I borrow your racquet for a moment"

She smiled to all of them. Ryoma though confuse lend his racquet to her. She took it and thanked him before she jogged away from them.

"Who is she going to play with?"

Momo asked, his eyes still fixed on the girl.

Inui answered his question,

"There is a 99.9 probability that she's going to have a match with Captain Tezuka"

"What!"

Everyone chorused, surprised, they turned their heads towards Inui and back to the girl who had just arrived at Tezuka's side. Tezuka was holding a racquet as well along with a tennis ball.

"So what are we waiting for, let's start running so we could still be able to see their match!" Eiji started jogging in place so they all started running.

They all continue to do what Tezuka had ordered them and after 30 minutes, they were already on their knees and continuously panting except for Fuji and Echizen who were still complying with their punishment.

They all looked up to watch the match going on between the beautiful girl and their stoic buchou.

"Seems like she has a match for buchou.." Inui commented before scribbling something in his notebook.

They all agreed to what Inui had said, for they had just witnessed earlier the girl returned a smash delivered by Tezuka.

The match began to heat up, though she wasn't able to returned Tezuka's Zero-shiki-drop shot, to the great amazement of the watching Seigaku regulars, she tried to counter attack the Tezuka zone by putting a new spin to the ball but still failed.

"As expected.." she murmured after her attempt.

Finally, their one set match ended, 6-4, in favor of Tezuka. It was a very good match and amazing too, not only the girl put up a great fight but also showed she has a great prowess in tennis by being a match to Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The regulars were quite surprised when the two did not shake hands after the game; instead, their buchou turned his back on them and walked towards their locker. The girl only retained her smile even with Tezuka's behavior and she called out to him,

"I lose…. But I'll still be waiting…"

* * *

Tezuka froze in his tracks when he heard what Ayako had said, he looked over his shoulder and saw Ayako smiling at him, unlike Fuji's smile, which is sadistic, hers was genuine and very beautiful one too. She always gave the same one to him two years ago. 

"Hn.." he looked ahead and continue his pace.

When he entered the locker room, he shut the door and leaned against it. He folded his arms in front of his chest and shut his brown eyes tightly. He calmed his self and tried to shake off those words that kept on taunting in his head. He opened his eyes and look at the racquet his hand is holding.

After almost two years, she was back again.

'What does she want now? Just a simple dinner? Ridiculous…_' _he thought.

_"Tezuka!"_

_He doesn't need to turn anymore to look who had called him. Even in a big crowd, he will recognize the owner of that soft melodious yet timid voice. Even after two years, he still knew that voice._

_She had arrived at his side, he turned to her. He chuckled, seeing her nearer, the change in her became more evident. He fought the urge to add the punishment he had given to his teammates especially Ryoma The rational part of his mind defended them_

'_It wasn't their fault that they were enthralled with her, she's just so beautiful. Don't deny it, even you was admiring her since she step on the court though you were able to hide it. Besides, it wasn't Ryoma's fault; Ayako was the one who kissed him. You're jealous aren't you?'_

"_What is it?" he asked instead, ignoring the last part his mind said._

"_You haven't changed…." She replied, frowning a little. Tezuka ignored it. What she did next really surprised him. _

_She tiptoed, placed her hands on his shoulders to support her self, and whispered in his ear seductively._

"_Have dinner with me tonight… at my house" _

_He remained stoic afraid that if he might do something, it would greatly embarrass him and her. She frowned when he didn't answer but it was quickly replaced by a mischievous smile._

"_I know, I'm challenging you to a match! If I win, you'll have to grant my request but if I lose well... it will be your own free will" _

_He looked at her; still the same whenever she challenged him into a match, her eyes were full of determination. Before he could reply, Ayako had run towards Ryoma probably to borrow his racquet._

'_Why didn't she ask for mine?" He asked his self._

_He went to get his own racquet. _

_He had just picked up a tennis ball when Ayako arrived, still smiling. _

"_I hope you still remember that I don't shake hands with you whenever I lose in our matches… Let's start the game!" _

_They took their position on the court and Tezuka served first. As he had expected, her tennis skills are still great. She could still returned every ball he delivered, and even surprising him with some of her techniques. When he used his Zero-shiki-drop-shot, she was not able to return the ball. _

'_She hasn't changed a bit' he thought._

_He used his Tezuka zone, he had quite expected her to be able to counterattack it but he was quite surprised she failed._

_'Guess she wasn't playing as often as she used to'_

_When the match ended, he still remembered what she had said earlier. Therefore, he turned his back on them and walked towards the locker room._

He walked towards his own locker; he decided to read to relax his mind a bit. Unfortunately, the book that he pulled out from his bag was the book that **somebody** had given him almost two years ago and that **somebody** was none other than the girl he had just played tennis with. Instead of reading, he just gazed at it ….

_It was one of the rare times when they went home together from school and usually they play tennis for a while in the tennis court at Ayako's house. They had just finished a match and once again, Tezuka had beaten her. _

"_I guess, I'm failing in tennis. I should practice more often "_

_She smiled at him. _

"_Why don't you practice with the girl's tennis team?" _

_It had been a mystery to him why she refuse to practice or even join the girl's tennis club even though she has great tennis skills, if she would tryout she'd probably become a regular right away, he's sure of it yet it was one of the many secrets she kept from him._

_She replied with a shrug. _

_He excused his self for a while to change his clothes, when he returned on the court wearing his Seigaku uniform, the girl was nowhere in sight. He thought she must have gone inside so he started walking towards the gate. He felt once again the emptiness he was feeling all day, it was bothering him yet he tried to shook it off so that he could concentrate, he might have succeed from the outside but inside no matter how much he tried it won't go away. _

"_Kunimitsu-kun! Don't go yet!" _

_Ayako's voice halted him, he turned and saw Ayako running towards him carrying a small package. When she finally arrived at his side, she held out to him the package. _

"_Here!"_

_Tezuka just raised his eyebrow. Ayako took his hand and made him hold the package. Tezuka look at her questioningly, Ayako grinned._

"_It's a gift… for you. Happy birthday!" and she gave him a peck on his cheek. _

_A faint red tinge crept on his face. He doesn't know why, he was used to his fan girls giving him gifts almost everyday which he either ignored or gave to someone else but this time he don't know how to react since the one giving him isn't just a fan girl, it was Ayako Kirisawa, his…. Girl friend. For she is the only girl that he was kind of close with (based on the tennis matches they usually played and she's the only girl that his really comfortable to be with.)_

_He clutched the package tightly, _

"_Domo Arigato." He bowed his head. Seeing this, Ayako smiled._

"_Your welcome, Tezuka…. Oh I have to go, bye! See you tomorrow" and she ran towards the house._

_Tezuka blinked, was it real, did he really saw Ayako blushed before she ran away? He exited into the gate and walked towards his own house which is actually just a few blocks away from Ayako's house._

_The first thing he did when he arrived at their house and after entering his bedroom was to open the gift Ayako had given him._

_When he opened the present, he saw a book more specifically a History book but not just ordinary book, it was the book that had fascinated him yet he wasn't able to buy it. When he lifted the cover, he saw a note inside written in a childish handwriting. It says,_

_Mitsu-kun_

_Hope you like this. Happy birthday!_

_Ayako-chan_

_That was it, plain and simple yet the emptiness he was feeling was gone and he found his lips curving into a smile._

Tezuka shook his head and returned the book in his bag.

'So much with memories…I should focus with the coming tournament which is the day after tomorrow' he told his self. He looked outside the window and saw Ayako talking with the rest of Seigaku regulars. His brows furrowed and he turned his back towards the window and decided to change.

When he walked back into the court already in his casual clothes he saw Ayako waving at his teammates and running towards the black car.

* * *

She turned and found six of the nine Seigaku regulars looking at her confusedly and she smiled at them. Recognizing the familiar face of Shuichiro Oishi, Eiji Kikumaru, Sadaharu Inui, and Takashi Kawamura she decided to greet them and apologize for greeting them only now. 

"Ohayo Oishi-san, Eiji-san and Inui-san, and Taka-san it's good to see you again after two years. Gomen, if I didn't greet you until now"

She smiled and bowed her head.

The four looked at each other confusedly while Kaidoh and Momoshiro gave them a questioning look.

"I'm sorry Miss but-"

"Konichiwa Ayako-chan!" they all turned their heads and saw Fuji walking alongside Ryoma who is drinking a can of Ponta.

"Fuji-kun!"

"Oi Fujiko, you didn't tell us you know her," Eiji pouted at him, looking hurt.

The smile did not leave Fuji's face,

"Eiji, we already know HER"

Fuji explained to him emphasizing the word her. His teammates still look confuse though, thanks to Inui it became clarified.

"Ahhh… Ayako-chan..."

"Inui?"

"Remember Ayako Kirisawa? It's her…"

"Ayako Kirisawa!"

Oishi, Eiji and Taka chorused, and look at Ayako wide eyed, Ayako remain smiling at them.

They tried to remember a girl with wide rimmed glasses similar to Inui's and even exceeding the grade of Inui's glasses. A very shy girl who wears her hair in a bun and could be seen if not walking with her head bowed or reading a book. They remember her being in the same class with Tezuka and according to rumors; the two were having a silent competition during History class. In the middle of the school year, Ayako transferred to Osaka for some mysterious reason.

Eiji took her hands and began jumping happily.

"It's good to see you again Ayako-chan!"

Oishi smiled at her,

"Yeah, it's nice to see you once again Ayako-chan"

"Konichiwa, Ayako-chan" Taka-san greeted her shyly.

Momoshiro lend out his hand to shake hands with her. Ayako took it.

"Nice to meet you Ayako-chan, I'm Takeshi Momoshiro and this snake faced here is Kaoru Kaidoh" Momoshiro gestured towards Kaidoh who replied with a hiss.

Ayako smiled and turned towards Ryoma, she held out his racquet towards him.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun for letting me borrow your racquet"

She gave Ryoma a sweet smile so that Ryoma has to lower the brim of his cap to hide the red tint on his cheeks.

"Ayako-chan we don't know you could play tennis so well"

"You even know how to break buchou's Tezuka zone, even though you failed?"

Everyone look at her, anticipating her reaction. She just smiled at them and gave them a mysterious answer.

"I was used to it.."

Everyone once again looked at her with confusion while Inui wrote something in his notebook and Fuji's smile widen.

"Huh?" a small beep interrupted them,

"Oops, it's my cell phone, Gomen" she bowed at them and hastily took out her cell phone and gave it a quick glance.

"I had to go… Sayonara everyone.. Oh! I wished you good luck on the coming tournament. I'm going to watch"

'_I will no matter what..."_

She gave them one last smile before she hastily run towards the slick black car waiting for her and a chauffeur opened the car door for her.

The eight Seigaku regulars just stood staring at her. Fuji was the first one to break the ice, a sadistic smile on his lips.

"Wanna bet they had a past?" he just loves to bet.

The others turned to him incredulously, just then a cold voice spoke.

"Dismiss… "

That was it and Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu left his teammates gaping at his back.

* * *

Inside a slick black car, a figure sitting on the backside was clutching her head. She felt her head rammed by a thousand hammers and the pain grew unbearable by each passing second. She rummaged inside her bag and searched for her medicine. She quickly took one tablet and drank from the bottle of water also found inside her bag. The chauffeur was very much worried for her, when he saw a clinic he asked his mistress if she wanted to stop by there. She refused, 

"No… I-I have t-to go home e-early for Te-"she was unable to finish her sentence for she had already fallen asleep.

The chauffeur shrugged, whoever that person Te is he's sure it must be someone special to his mistress. He decided to speed up.

* * *

"Oi Fujiko tell us what you know" Eiji shaking Fuji's shoulder. 

The tensai remained smiling. The eight Seigaku regulars were inside their locker room and changing their clothes since Tezuka had just dismissed them.

"Oi Fuji tell us..."

Somebody slipped a racquet into Kawamura's hand.

"BURNING! FUJI TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!"

The ever-smiling Fuji simply removed the racquet from Kawamura's hand so that he returned to normal.

"Fuji, from what you said earlier, are you implying that Ayako and Tezuka had a romantic relationship before?" Oishi asked and recalling an incident when they were still first year,"I remember, they were seatmates before and I saw them once, together going on the library, they were both carrying books and Tezuka seems quite not happy though..."

Inui wrote something on his notebook.

Fuji simply gave him his infamous smile. Oishi just sighed, there's no use asking a sadist like Fuji Syusuke.

"Aren't we free this afternoon?"

"Oh, yeah… Ryuzaki-sensei gave us an afternoon break for us to relax since there is a tournament tomorrow and the next day"

"Why don't we eat at Taka-san's restaurant?!" Momo suggested. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Typical Momo-senpai.." Ryoma said before sighing.

In the end though, they all agreed to have a small party at Taka-san's restaurant this afternoon.

* * *

"Let's start eating!" Momo shouted and he, Eiji and Ryoma started to grab some food when, 

"Wait, Fuji isn't here yet and… Tezuka!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards Oishi and they looked at each other.

"Nobody informed Buchou!"

"What do we do now?"

"Taka-san do you have a telephone here?"

Kawamura nodded, and they all surrounded the said telephone.

Oishi lifted the receiver and turned to the rest,

"Does anybody know Tezuka's number?"

They all fall to the floor, (anime style) when the door opened revealing the ever smiling tensai.

"Konichiwa!"

Eiji quickly stood up and shook Fuji's shoulder which made Fuji dropped the item he was holding.

"Fuji, do you know buchou's number?"

"H-hai" they all sighed in relief.

Fuji took out his cellphone and dialed Tezuka's number. No answer, the other line was just ringing, he dialed once again and after so many tries, he gave up.

"I guess he isn't around"

"There is a 55 percent chance that his cellphone is either turned off or in silent mode, another 35 percent that he didn't feel like answering it."

"So what's the other 15 percent Inui-senpai?"

"The other 15 is that he went out and forgot his cellphone, which is less likely for Tezuka isn't the type to forget things"

"I guess, we couldn't do anything…and knowing Buchou… well, we have no choice. Let's eat!"

They all started eating; Taka-san just served his fellow Seigaku regulars another serving of sushi when he noticed something lying on the floor, he picked it up and was surprised when he saw the cover.

"Ow…" the others got curious and surrounded him, except Fuji who remained eating.

They too were surprised when they saw the cover,

"Isn't that Ayako-chan?"

Inui scribbled something in his notebook.

The cover was Ayako in a tennis outfit; she was touching her hair while leaning on a tennis racket and was slightly looking over her shoulder. The camera had perfectly captured the far-off look on her face; she seems to be thinking of someone; there were cherry blossom leaves on her background.

"She's so beautiful…" They all said together.

"Turned to page 201." Fuji told them before helping himself to another serve of wasabi filled sushi.

They followed; inside the said page was an interview of Ayako.

"According here, Ayako-chan is the hottest and one of the most popular teen model in the modeling industry. She modeled different ladies apparel especially sports wear and summer wear."

"I didn't know that"

"Why, are you reading women's magazine?!"

"Ie data!"

"According here, men from the different status in society court her or in short, she has so many admirers that almost everyday a bouquet of flowers is delivered to her. Even though she has thousands of suitors and admirers, Ayako-chan hasn't found the right one for her. Many people thought that she might be meticulous in choosing her boyfriend or she isn't ready yet for a relationship, after all she's still 14."

"14!" Momo and Eiji exclaimed.

Inui pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose,

"It isn't surprising since she's a model after all; she is basically tall for girls her age. My estimate is, she's as tall as Eiji."

They all looked at Eiji thoughtfully for a while before Oishi who was reading it for everyone continued.

"In this interview she was asked about her ideal guy-"

"So what's her ideal guy?"

"Wait Eiji, I'm going to read it... Well, her ideal guy must be tall, intelligent, loves history like her, has prowess in tennis, has light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, wears glasses and….. Usually... stoic?"

"Seems like she had someone in her mind already"

"Yeah, but why does her ideal guy must be stoic? Does her ideal guy a mannequin?"

"Oi Fuji, do you know someone with that description?"

Fuji simply smiled, the others sighed.

"I guess, we could all ask her tomorrow or the next day since she said she's going to watch the tournament"

"Yeah! So let's eat once again!"

And the eight Seigaku regulars resumed eating.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu had never been so undecided until this moment in his whole life. His finger was only a few millimeters from the doorbell when he took it back for the third time. He leaned on the post once again, and look at the mansion looming on his side, he sighed. 

"Should I go or not? Damn! Why did I came here anyway if I won't go inside"

He was scolding his own self, when a memory flashed in his mind.

The first day of school almost two years ago.

_Tezuka looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a noise coming from the other seat near him. He glanced towards the seat next to him, and was surprised when he found a girl sitting in the chair, her back towards him though. Nobody ever wants to sit in that chair, like it was cursed because it was next to the chair of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nobody could stand sitting to a person who found reading much rather interesting than talking to people or just the aura of silence surrounding him. He thought it was an advantage though so that no one would be bothering him and now somebody had finally occupied the "cursed" chair._

_The girl must have felt his eyes boring on her back that she turned and caught him staring at her and because his brows were furrowed, the girl must have thought she disturbed him so she bowed her head and apologized._

"_Gomenasai, you must be my seatmate. I'm Kirisawa Ayako, and you must be Tezuka Kunimitsu?"_

_He nodded, _

"_Oh, don't worry; promise I won't be bothering again..."_

_Since that day, he learned that Ayako sticks to her words. She never bothered him with anything, whenever she entered the room, she would just take her seat and not a word was spoken. She was never a nuisance to him; it was as though the other does not even exist for each of them. After, 1 month, Ayako hadn't transferred to another seat and their classmates, began wondering how she could put up with him, some fan girls began to get annoyed and thought that she's trying to seduce him that's why she could take being seated next to him. Eventually, they all found out that Ayako is just quiet and shy by nature, and the way she present herself, the fan girls realize she wasn't a threat after all. They thought Tezuka would not dare court a nerd like her._

"_I lose… but I'll still be waiting"_

"_I lose… but I'll still be waiting"_

"…_still be waiting"_

Tezuka sighed, her words kept on repeating in his head. He knew her; the girl's promise seemed to be always written on stone, hard to break.

After a long while, he finally made a decision.

* * *

Ayako quickly ran towards the gate when she heard the sound that she had been anticipating for hours and finally when she heard it, seems like someone played a very beautiful song. 

When she arrived a few hours ago, she quickly changed and prepared everything she needed before she started cooking; of course, some of her maids helped her, yet she personally did most of the job, especially the presentation of the food. It was the first time in her whole life that she took 1 hour just choosing the right dress and finally, she settled for a simple white dress with a small red ribbon on the top center and a bit off-shoulder.

She waited on the living room, constantly casting the grandfather's clock a glance. A sighed escape her lips when it dawned on her that he might not come, after all she lose. She finally realized that she might be waiting for someone who is impossible to come.

She sighed and her head dropped and it shot up once agin when she finally heard what she had been waiting for.

The butler was quite shocked when she ran passed him, never was his mistress been this excited welcoming her guest except when her parents visited her of course.

Ayako opened the gate herself, she tried to keep her composure and poise even if she had the urge to hug him.

She smiled at him,

"I'm glad you came…"

Tezuka remained straight face; no emotions could be read in his eyes. He courteously bowed,

"K-Konbanwa…"

'_Why am I stammering!'_' he scolded his self.

The girl remained smiling though,

"Let's go inside..."

The butler opened the gate wider.

Ayako and Tezuka walked side by side towards the mansion, the sound of the birds perch on a tree in the garden is audible along with the sound of their own footsteps hitting the stone walkway. Ayako heaved air from her lungs and exhaled it, before she finally tore the veil of silence surrounding them.

"Tezuka… ano… I thought you won't come since I lose but…"

"Was it also stated that if you lose, coming here will be based on my own free will… so I came here… because I want to."

Fortunately, Tezuka was looking straight ahead while he was talking that he didn't saw the blush that crept on Ayako's face hearing his answer. She managed to control herself to say a polite thank you instead of hugging him and kissing him on the cheeks, which is what she really would have done if it were not very improper though.

The butler opened the front door for them. Even though, it isn't visible on his face, Tezuka was admiring the house and how it is well kept. He was looking at a painting depicting a historical event when he felt someone tugging his hands, he turned to know who the person is and saw it is Ayako.

"Come… "

He let her dragged him to the dining room of the house and when his brown eyes laid sight on the food, his mind thought of his teammate's eyes sparkling because of all the food served in the table. It made him sighed and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Tezuka?..."

He turned to see Ayako looking at him quizzically, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Ano… Gomenasai! I didn't mean to hold it that long..."

She let go of his hand and bowed. He just nodded.

They sat on each end of the dining table and only the noise of the utensils could be heard. Glances on each other were stole throughout the course of their dinner.

* * *

Though he keep his face serious, inside Tezuka was growing uneasy. 

'_Now what?_'

If Tezuka wasn't obvious, it was very much visible in Ayako.

"Tezuka…ano…"

She was too nervous to ask him, that even making eye contact with him was hard for her.

"Ano…"

"Do you want to stroll in the garden?"

She looked up and found he was looking towards the painting on the far side of the room. She smiled….

She stood up and walked towards him, he must have felt her presence because he turned when she was just a meter away from him.

"Is that alright with you?" his expression remained blank.

"H-hai" she nodded, she felt her heart seem to leap out of her chest because of glee.

When Tezuka stood up, the uneasiness Ayako was feeling earlier must have left already for she grabbed his hand and led him to the garden.

He was slightly taken aback yet he felt something when she took his hand, it was the same thing he felt whenever they had body contact or even when he was just around her. His brown eyes soften for awhile.

The servants were all giggling while they observe their mistress with her guest. The attitude of their mistress the whole afternoon shows that the guest they were expecting is someone special. Their suspicions were confirmed when they found out that the guest was a very handsome young man, as far as they can remember the same one who used play tennis with her. He may seem cold, yet they could tell he is the right one for their mistress especially when his eyes soften when their mistress took his hand.

When they arrive in the garden, Ayako quickly let go of Tezuka's hand feeling her self flushing a bit. She apologized,

"Gomenasai…"

"Its okay…" he shove both of his hands in the pocket of his jeans feeling the absence of warmth when Ayako let go of it, he walked ahead of her.

Ayako caught up with him, and then **SILENCE.**

Ayako was observing the night sky, it felt so serene…she glanced at Tezuka.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, and continue to look straight ahead, he cast a quick glanced towards Ayako from the corner of his eyes.

They both stop, catching the other one glancing at the other. They quickly looked away; Ayako murmured an apology while Tezuka coughed slightly.

Then there was **SILENCE**…

It was surprising but Tezuka finally decided to voice out the question that been haunting his mind since the incident in the tennis court. He stopped and looked at Ayako who was looking at the ground all this time.

"Why did you come back?"

His cold voice made her froze in her tracks and slowly looked up to his brown eyes, which remained devoid of any emotion.

"_There's no used hiding it from him,_" she thought.

"Is it enough if I say because of **you**…"

Tezuka found his self finding the right words to reply but he couldn't find any. He remained silent but diverted his gaze to the sakura tree where two birds are perch. He didn't see the sad smile that formed in Ayako's lips.

"I'm not angry of you anymore…"

He returned his gaze to her… in her eyes he saw it…

"_Why are you leaving?" _

_He asked her after their match. Once again, Tezuka was the winner in their one set match. She was putting her racquet back to her bag so that her back was the one facing him. Tezuka, on the other hand, was still standing in his side of the court still holding his racquet._

"_Why am I leaving...?" he couldn't see the tears that were making their way down her cheeks._

"…_."_

_She shut her eyes for a second and opened them before she turned to face him. Her eyes were identical to his, it showed no emotions. _

"_You.." her tone lacked any emotion._

_Tezuka's brows furrowed. Before he could ask why, she had walked towards him and her right hand hit his left cheek very hard. _

"_I hate you Tezuka Kunimitsu!" she spoke it with hatred yet her eyes were misting with tears and there was pain and sadness in them. She ran away, leaving a dumbfounded Tezuka, holding his swollen left cheek. In his eyes, the pain of her leaving, the hurt he felt with her words, and the sadness and confusion he felt, were clear._

He looked away… a cold wind blew...the leaves of plants rustled.

"Let's go inside…."

She started walking towards the house, Tezuka trailed behind her.

* * *

They were already in the living room but still the tension between them hadn't eased up. Ayako sighed, she doesn't want some stupid memory ruin this night, and she wanted this to be memorable because…. 

She turned towards Tezuka who was staring at a painting, a smile formed in her lips.

'_Still World History…' _she thought. She too looked at the painting.

"According to father, the painter tried to paint Marcus Junius Brutus in that painting."

"Julius Caesar's assassin… "

"Yes, but he was just able to draw his silhouette not the real picture of him because…"

Tezuka looked at her, and saw her face becoming downcast. Seems like she was somewhat affected of the painter's death.

"He died just a few hours after finishing the painting…. because of brain cancer. He knew he was dying so before the hour of his death comes, he wanted to do the thing he wanted that is to paint a picture of Caesar's death with Brutus in it. Though it wasn't really a picture of Brutus, he died with a smile on his lips for he had spent his last hours in bliss… painting and painting that sillhoutte already gave him a sense of accomplishment..."

Tezuka nodded, while she was speaking he noticed that she was somewhat directing her words to her self. He resisted the urge to place his arms around her to comfort her.

She turned her gaze to Tezuka expecting his eyes to be on the painting but it turned out, he was looking at her. She felt herself flush so she quickly looked away,

"Ano... Do you want to watch some videos of some tennis matches...? I have some in my room…"

He just nodded, his eyes remaining blank.

She quickly ascended into the huge marble staircase while Tezuka sat on the nearest chair to wait for her.

After a long while, he noticed that Ayako had been gone for too long that he decided to go up to her room.

'_she must've difficulty carrying the tapes_' he thought, remembering that she used to always bumped into him because of carrying huge piles of books she had borrowed from the library. At first, he just helped her because he was a true gentleman after all but when they became somewhat close, he always helped her carrying those books even if she don't bump into him.

He asked one of the servants and she directed him to it.

He noticed the door was ajar but he still knocked, as was expected, there was no answer. He decided to enter, his brows furrowed when he noticed the cds scattered on the floor, all marked with the names of famous tennis players, he decided to pick up the mess.

He had picked up the last one, which is near the foot of the bed when he noticed a small red dot on it, when his finger touched it he found out it was blood;

'_What the hell was this blood doing here?_'

He looked up when the door of the bathroom opened revealing Ayako clad in her bathrobe, her hair damped.

Surprised was written all over her face when she saw Tezuka and nervousness when her eyes fell on the cd stained with blood.

"T-Tezuka…ano…"

"I was just checking on you since you've been gone for quite too long…." His tone lacked any emotion on it.

She quickly regained her composure and managed to give him a curt nod,

"I see… "

They were on a very awkward situation and he thought he must leave the room. He placed the cd on the table He turned to leave the room…

"_Three days…"_

Once again it crossed in her mind, reminding her, and making the pain in her heart deeper. She took a deep breath…

"_Three days…"_

"Tezuka!"

He turned and felt her lips pressed against his… his eyes widen in surprise…

She wrapped her long slender arms around his neck and pressed her naked form against his clothed one.

Many people thought of him as an ice in a human form, a rock, who couldn't feel any emotions; a person, who can control his emotions but still he is a **human being**, of the male species to be exact. He couldn't control the heat building up inside him, as her lips became more demanding for his response.

If this was any other girl, he would have pushed her easily the instant her lips landed on his, but this was no other girl, the owner of this naked form isn't just a fan girl of his, this is Ayako… and her lips against his felt so warm, so soft and so right…

He found himself responding to the kiss a bit.

Any man would have succumbed to this temptation, yet this was no ordinary man, this was Tezuka Kunimitsu. The logical part of his brain continue to be block by something but still to the last minute it was able to scream and prevent him from doing any mistake.

"_Stop it! You're crazy!_" His mind shouted just as Ayako began unbuttoning the second button of his shirt. His eyes snapped open, and finally, he was brought back to his senses.

He quickly broke the kiss, untangled his self from Ayako and grabbed the blanket on the bed.

He turned his back while he held the blanket towards her.

"I'm sorry…." He whispered.

When she took it, his hands fell to his side. He started towards the door and when he felt his hand made contact with the knob, he heard her voice once again...

"I'm sorry too… now you think I'm a slut… why does giving yourself to the one you loved has to be a sin… forbidden… what if it's the only thing you wanted before you leave this world…."

He could tell she's crying even though her voice was steady, her tone was sad. Once again, he felt the pain… the same pain he felt when the racquet hit his left arm almost two years ago… this time, it wasn't his arm but his… heart that hurts.

He turned and saw she was sitting at the edge of the bed, clutching the blanket against her naked form, and staring at the scene outside the clear glass door which connects the balcony and her room.

He sighed and made his way towards her.

Ayako looked at him questioningly; tears were brimming in her eyes.

He doesn't know why but he leaned towards her and placed what he meant to be only a soft kiss.

**WRONG MOVE!**

It was like a matchstick hitting the side of a matchbox, producing a flame.

The flame of passion erupted between them; the soft kiss deepened and became passionate.

Logic and reason was completely forgotten, even that rational part which screamed earlier to stop him completely shut up even when the last button of his shirt was unfastened….

The two of them collapsed on the bed….

* * *

Ayako's eyes slowly opened… she felt someone breathing above her head; she looked up only to see a sleeping Tezuka Kunimitsu, looking so peaceful. She smiled… 

"I can't make you love me but let me love you even for a short time…"

She snuggled closer to him and leaned her head on his bare chest…

* * *

He felt a slight movement beside him that he opened his eyes and saw a mass of black hair… he opened his mouth to speak but words were unable to flow from it. 

He pulled her closer to him…

* * *

She felt happy and contented… the first day just went perfectly alright and… memorable.

* * *

_**"NO COMMENT**__**!"**_

_**if you happen to read this very... ridiculous,crappy,mushy, and NONSENSE fic... well.. Ready youR flamethrowers... and even a scythe... CUT THE HEAD OF THE AUTHOR! **_

(AUTHOR RUNNNING VERY FAST...)

_**"NO COMMENT**__**!"**_


	2. Second Day: Unfortunate Events

BEWARE: the most ridiculous fic you'll ever READ! (laugh maniacally!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama

* * *

**Last Three Days**

* * *

The sun slowly rose in the sky, its light drying the morning dew of each plant. Mornings always remind people of a new hope, a new light, and a new day to start with. The morning kisses away the remnants of the nights, bringing a new light to the darkness, helping us forget whatever ugly things the night had brought; the morning wakes the two figures on the bed and made to face the consequences of whatever happened last night. 

The sun's light strikes her face, awakening her from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her hazel brown orbs. Her gaze fell on the open leather bound notebook on her nightstand where the words:

_**Second Day**_

Were written into it.

A sigh escaped from her lips before she smiled and look at the figure sleeping beside her. She stared at him for a while before kissing his cheek softly, just then she felt the pain in her head. She quickly removed her self from the bed and went towards the bathroom.

He opened one eye only to see a blur image of a table. He opens his other eye and gets his eyeglasses on the same table before he sat up. Just then, the door of the room opened and Ayako, already fully clothed in a plain light yellow dress with a small ribbon in the upper middle and small pink frills on the short sleeves and collar, entered carrying a tray of food. She did not mind seeing him with no clothes covering his upper torso and a thin sheet covering the lower part, yet she couldn't help the flushing a bit.

"Ohayo Tezuka..." she smiled at him brightly. He just stared at her.

She placed the tray of food on the table beside the bed.

"What time is it?" he asked remembering that today is the tennis tournament they'll be participating in.

She cast a glance at her wristwatch before she looked at him,

"Seven-thirty in the morning. Why?"

His eyes widen, he was supposed to meet his team at the train station at 8:30, which means he only have one hour left to prepare, he chuckled.

Ayako must have understood what it means and she gave him a mischievous smile before she left the room.

He was about to get off the bed when the door slightly opened once again and Ayako stuck her head inside, surprising him.

"Oh, I forgot! You can use the bathroom if you like, I'll wait for you down stairs..." with that, she quickly closed the door.

She leaned against the close door and heaved a deep breath from her lungs before she giggled. She stared dreamily above… when a memory flashed; making her shook her head and walked towards the staircase.

Tezuka quickly recovered his composure and after making sure Ayako had already walked away by listening to her footsteps, he got off from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Ayako quickly stood up when she saw Tezuka descending the stairway in a hurry. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, yet still looking fresh from taking a shower because his light brown hair was damped and as usual, even early in the morning, he was wearing his usual emotionless expression

She smiled at him,

"I'll give you a lift since I know you're in a hurry."

He nodded since what she had just said is very true.

They walked together towards the waiting car while inhaling the fresh morning air.

"Hmmm…. Good morning little birdies"

Ayako cheerfully greeted the birds, which flew past them; Tezuka glanced at her before he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Ayako sat on the left side while Tezuka sat on the other end; both were staring at the sceneries outside the car's window that are all just houses. As usual, neither said a word all throughout the trip.

Since her house was just a few blocks from his, they arrived quickly.

Tezuka got out of the car and went inside their house. He greeted his mother and grandfather, and gave an excuse why he wasn't home last night which they quickly accepted. He entered his room and swiftly changed into his Seigaku tennis uniform, fortunately, he had already packed the clothes he was bringing since they will be staying overnight in an inn for the championship is still tomorrow so he didn't waste anymore time. He had just slung his tennis bag in his shoulder and pick up his other bag when he saw his cell phone. He decided to look at it and found there were 37 missed calls; he pressed the button to know who called him and found out it was Fuji, his brows furrowed. He glanced at the clock and quickly shoved the cell phone in his jacket pocket before he left his very neat and tidy room.

He bid goodbye to his mother and grandfather; when he closed the gate behind him, he noticed Ayako's car still park across from his house.

He chose to ignore it and decided to walk towards the bus stop. The car instead ran alongside him, the glass window rolled down revealing a girl with mousy brown locks and wearing eyeglasses similar to Inui's.

"Tezuka!"

He stopped, hearing the familiar voice of Ayako, the car followed suit.

The girl smiled at him and opened the car door from the inside,

"I'll give you a lift... And it seems you have no choice because you only have 35 minutes left to meet with your teammates" she said while glancing a quick glanced on her wristwatch.

Tezuka chuckled; she's so damn right, he has no other option than accepting her offer or else he'll end up getting late and have his teammates teasing him especially Fuji, and Ryuzaki-sensei scolding him.

He sighed before entering the car; he looked at her, curious why she's obviously wearing a wig and thick glasses.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked monotonously.

A mischievous grin appear on her face,

"Secret…"

"…."

He folded his arms under his chest and leaned on his seat before closing his eyes. He opened them when he heard the driver directing a question to him.

"Excuse me Sir, but where are you heading?" the chauffeur asked since he was very clueless as to where he would drive them.

"Train station…"

"Thank you…"

He pulled a book from his bag before adjusting his glasses and glancing towards Ayako, only to see her smirking and adjusting her own glasses while murmuring the words 'just my luck.'

He sighed and started reading but his focus wasn't on the words written on the book but on a certain black haired girl currently wearing a brown wig and sitting on the far side of him.

She was shy, quiet and a little bit of a klutz, certainly not your idea of miss perfect nor his, but she was similar to a sakura tree, only a tree but has a beauty similar to a flower and when planted in a right place, its beauty shines. Place her in the tennis court and that's when you see her true beauty, a beautiful maiden, stubborn yet full of determination. To him and to some people like the Seigaku regulars, she usually tore her shy façade and showed her other side, the bright and cheerful one, and sometimes she could be a sadist like Fuji. He knows so much about her but sometimes to him, she still remains a mystery.

He sighed….

* * *

"This is so unusual; Tezuka never came late especially when we're going to a tournament" 

Oishi voiced out the thought that had been haunting the minds of the Seigaku regulars, the freshmen trio, and their coach Ryuzaki for thirty minutes. Even Sakuno and her best friend, Tomoka were also wondering why their buchou was late.

Inui scan his notebook,

"Usually, Tezuka comes 15 or 10 minutes earlier than everyone of us especially for situations like this."

"Maybe he has a surprised for us." Fuji said, which made everyone turn their heads towards him,

"Nya, Fuji, you know something- isn't that Tezuka?"

They all turned their heads towards the direction Eiji is looking and they almost gape when they saw Tezuka walking with a girl!

Inui jotted it down.

Tezuka ignored the look of disbelief in his teammates' eyes, as they looked at him and Ayako, even though he was surprised that they already got here before him.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki-sensei, I apologize for being late" he bowed at his coach. Coach Ryuzaki nodded in understanding since this was the first time Tezuka arrived late; she turned towards the girl who was bowing along with Tezuka.

"And may I know who this young lady with you is?"

Tezuka looked up at his sensei then turned towards Ayako, he cleared his throat before he spoke,

"She's Kirisawa Ayako ..."

"Good morning Coach Ryuzaki… I apologized for causing a trouble to Tezuka, which was the reason for his tardiness." She bowed.

"I accept your apology since this is the first time Tezuka arrived late. Anyway, your name seems familiar"

Coach Ryuzaki doesn't need to think anymore where she had heard her name for Tomoka and Eiji answered it for her.

"Ayako-chan it's you! You look cuter in person" Eiji began jumping happily while Tomoka shouted,

"Miss Ayako Kirisawa!"

Ayako smiled hesitantly, already predicting what would happen next and guess, she was right; as soon as almost everyone on the station heard what Tomoka had shouted, there was a sudden ripple of noise and almost everyone was looking at their way. She saw some reporters walking towards their direction.

'_I wasn't lucky after all…'_

Tezuka raised an eyebrow,

'_Why were they reacting so much when Tomoka shouted Ayako's name?'_

He looked at Ayako who was obviously looking uncomfortable.

Fortunately, the train that would take them to the venue of the tournament arrived. Coach Ryuzaki ordered them to get on the train; Ayako breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly got on the train just when she heard voices calling out.

"Miss Aya... can I talk for you for awhile?"

"Miss Aya, is one of the players your boyfriend?" the question made her blushed.

"Miss Aya…" (_Blahblahblah_.)

The train door closed, quickly muffling the voices of the reporters.

She sat beside Tezuka.

She let out a heavy sighed before removing her glasses and her wig, letting her dark locks loose. She felt it was safe to remove her disguise inside the train since there are few passengers and the people in the train had so much in their mind to even bother approaching her and asked for her autograph. She stuffed the objects in the bag she was carrying, ignoring the surprised looks the other passengers were giving her; after all, she was used to these kind of reactions because it was part of the world where she lived, the life she had without Tezuka Kunimitsu in it.

"Ohayo, Aya-chan!" she looked up to find Fuji smiling, as always.

"Ohayo Fuji-kun!" she returned his smile.

"Where were you last night? I was calling you so many times but you weren't answering and your mother said you weren't at home?" The rest of the Seigaku regulars' ears perked, hearing Fuji's question, which is obviously directed to their buchou since he was looking at him.

Tezuka did not answer but in his mind, he was thinking of making Fuji ran inside the train maybe 50 times or a hundred times, in the end he settled on giving him a very hard glare, which did not even remove the smile that seems pasted on the tensai's face all the time.

"Fuji-senpai did you bring it?" Ryoma asked out of the blue, making everyone's head turned to him, realizing it; he quickly took back what he had said.

"Uhm… maybe later..."

Eiji and Momoshiro did not let Ryoma get away that easily, they both tackled the prince.

"Nya, Ochibi what was that?"

"What was Fuji-senpai supposed to bring Echizen?"

"Momo-senpai! Eiji-senpai! Let me go!"

Coach Ryuzaki decided to intervene since they've gotten almost every passengers attention with the scene they were making.

"Ahem..." Coach Ryuzaki coughed.

The two released quickly released Ryoma.

Ayako laughed,

'_They're really fun to be with…'_ She glanced at the team's captain whose expression did not even change even with his teammate's behavior.

"Ayako-chan, we really didn't recognize you earlier."

Oishi spoke, getting her attention yet before she could reply, Eiji piped in.

"Nya, Ayako-chan, we almost thought buchou's got himself another girl."

That earned Eiji a glare from Tezuka, making Eiji regret what he said.

"There is a 99.9 percent probability that Ayako-chan was disguising earlier so as not to be recognized, right Ayako-chan?" Inui said, looking at his notebook.

Ayako smiled and nodded,

"You're certainly right Inui-san, your data are really accurate"

Inui smiled proudly.

Ayako remembered something and she glanced at the person beside her before she stood up and walked towards where Ryoma sat.

The prince of tennis looked up,

'_Please…no!" _his mind screamed, expecting the inevitable

Just as what he was expecting, yesterday's incident happened once again.

"I should've done this earlier" without further ado, the young models lips descended on the prince's cheeks.

The rest of the Seigaku team were utterly surprised, but the other passengers who witness the moment was completely shocked and they all thought,

THE BOY IS TOO YOUNG FOR HER! Thinking that Ryoma might be her secret boyfriend.

Sakuno looked away; seeing Ryoma-kun kissed by another girl and not just any girl but a popular teen model like Ayako Kirisawa was causing a pain in her heart, though she knew she had no right but she couldn't help feeling... betrayed.

Tezuka shut his eyes, he knew it was sort of a friendly kissed and nothing related to romance but he still felt the pang of jealousy eating inside him.

It wasn't the people's reaction that made it unfortunate, it was when she felt hammers being rammed into her head, the pain made her clutched Ryoma's shoulders tightly. Ryoma though still a bit surprised by what she did still sense something was wrong,

"Ayako-chan, are you alright?"

Everyone except Fuji was too shocked to notice the unusual way Ayako was leaning towards Ryoma. Fuji's brows furrowed and his face turned serious.

She smiled weakly at him, "I'm alright…" she quickly loosen her grip on his shoulder, afraid that the pressure might do something on Ryoma's shoulders and caused an effect that might hinder him to play on the tournament.

She tried to retain her poise, yet the monstrous hammers pounded on her head very hard, she felt somewhat close to fainting.

She found her body falling back and she knew in a second she would fall but fortunately her body collided with someone's body, specifically, a male one. It was able to catch her on time, and a pair of arms encircled her waist to steady her.

"You could be so wobbly sometimes Ayako-chan, don't you?"

Well she isn't that fortunate after all, for as soon as her brain processed and recognized the owner of the voice, she cursed her luck. Her 'savior' is none other than the last male person on Earth that she wanted to catch her, Seiji Minamoto.

She looked up, seeing a good looking guy with a blonde hair and jade green eyes, her guess was confirmed, and it was really Seiji.

'_Kami-sama, of all people why him! Why not Eiji-san, Taka-san or Tezuka! Wait Tezuka!' _

She quickly pulled away; a red tinge crept on her face noticing everyone was staring at them except a pair of dark brown eyes covered by eyeglasses. Even though she was used to catching people's attention because of her job, she wasn't used to them looking at her because a guy was somewhat embracing her.

She bowed and apologized to everyone because of the scene.

"Gomenasai…"

She walked back to her seat without thanking Seiji but managed to smile at Ryoma. The devil he was, Seiji followed her while starting to blabber on, as if he and Ayako are the only passengers in the train.

"Ayako-chan, did you receive the flowers, I sent? Those were special; I personally, supervised the arrangement, so as to suit your taste. Well, I heard, you were banned from eating so much sweet so I sent you a sugar free chocolate last month." He continued rambling, which reminds the Seigaku team of Ibu Shinji from Fudomine and Atobe Keigo of Hyotei, because it was obvious that the guy was egotistical; all he spoke were purely about his self and things he had done for Ayako.

Ayako smiled shyly at everyone to apologize for Seiji's behavior, for even though it was Seiji who was boasting and blabbering, she always felt the one to suffer from the curious and disapproving looks other people gave and plus the fact that she's quite popular adds to her suffering.

"Uhmm… Seiji…" she tried cutting him in, since there were few times that she was able to halt him and she would really be grateful if she succeed this time.

* * *

Tezuka was getting annoyed every second; he was trying to control his temper to avoid snapping at the guy to shut him up. He shut his eyes tightly and opening them only to glare at the vacant seat across from him, he would have continued doing it throughout the trip when he heard something, which finally made sense out of all the million words that tumbled out from the mouth of the guy which Ayako referred earlier as Seiji. 

"Oh... and I'm sorry about what happen to Senichi. Well you know all of us really have to die. Anyway, how was your health? I heard that-"

Ayako quickly clamped her hand over his mouth to shut him. Her attempt to stop him earlier was in vain, and it made his rambling worst for he was including some facts, which were supposed to be hidden.

She removed her hand from his mouth and gave him a forced sweet smile. She turned to the others,

"Gomenasai…" apologizing is all she could think of doing.

Still, Seiji could be blockheaded sometimes or most of the times, for he resumed what he was about to say, revealing more things which finally make sense to Tezuka's ears and also to the others who were now intently listening, since their curiosity were aroused when Ayako suddenly stop the guy in the midst of something. Besides, it doesn't hurt a bit if sometimes you learn something about a famous teen model that isn't published from any magazines.

"Well, Ayako-chan I know it's painful when somebody reminds you of your son-"

"Son!!!"

Everyone and when I say everyone I meant everyone on the train passenger car who had heard what Seiji had just declared, asked in astonishment. Of course who wouldn't be, hearing from a guy who obviously knows the model very much said that she has a son at the age of fourteen plus the fact that it was well known that the girl never had any boyfriend. Well, that is really something to be surprised about and a gossip to spread.

Ayako had the urge to hide her head inside Tezuka's jacket if it won't add to the humiliation she was feeling right now. She wanted to disappear at this very moment and she could already feel her face burning from all the embarrassment.

She was screaming inside her head in frustration,

"_Why did this happen to me! I feel like the most unfortunate human being in the whole world! "_

She even asked herself how could she used to be infatuated with this guy, whose only thought is how to make his ego larger than that of a hot air balloon. She doesn't really despise him but she doesn't like being around him too. It was when she was starting the new school year that she met him and became friends with him. Just a few days passed, she learned of his true nature, egotistic and an ultimate playboy, so whatever feelings she harbored for him completely vanished though she tried to keep her friendship with him the same. Even when she was still starting her modeling career, the most common question fired at her was her relationship to Seiji which she all answered with, "We're just friends no more, no less..", fortunately, the topic eventually died out since they all can't prove that they really are secret lovers and not just friends as Ayako says. Her latest interview basically prove that, saying that her ideal guy isn't a blonde but a guy with light brown hair. Also, anyone on their sane mind could not really dare stay around a person who rambled infinitely about his own self and since Ayako thought that she has still some sane left in her mind, she decided she might as well salvaged it. So whenever Seiji starts with his ramblings, she immediately thought of hundreds of excuses to run way yet, there were 'fortunate' moments that fate was angry at her and therefore, what is happening at this very moment is one of those.

The situation turned to worse when Seiji noticed the stoic Seigaku tennis club captain. He stopped in the middle of saying something about a painting he delivered himself to Ayako's house.

"Well, it doesn't bother me since the painting was for Ayako-chan so-"

They all breathed a sighed of relief, the most heavy coming from the girl whose head almost reached the floor, her hair totally covering her face which resembled the reddish part of a meat and her back arched like that of a hunchback and from afar she looked more like a hag or a scary creature rather than a famous, teen model. All sophistication and grace gone and an aura of gloom hung from behind her.

Everybody resumed to the silent sanctuary at the back of their mind before the guy with blonde hair disturbed it. Yet...

"You looked familiar... "He tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin, "Have we met before?" He was looking at Tezuka with scrutiny and everyone from Seigaku knew the question was directed towards their buchou. Just what they were expecting the Seigaku tennis club captain answered simply in a monotone,

"No…"

Obviously, Seiji wasn't satisfied with Tezuka's answer that he pushed the subject farther.

"Really, you look very familiar. I know I had seen you somewhere, I'm sure."

"Maybe you have seen one of Buchou's matches before and that's why he look familiar to you." Eiji happily concluded and the others agreed with the red head teenager. Seiji simply glance at him,

"Tennis? I'm not a fan of watching a game of tennis, it's too boring. I grew sleepy easily and it's too tiresome to watch," he stated matter-of-factly yet everyone from Seigaku looked at him with mortified expression even Ayako looked at him as if he had grown another head with horns.

Tezuka clenched his fist tightly and his knuckles turning ghostly white, another aversion aside from squeezing his eyes too tightly, to stop his self from murdering the guy which is just a meter away from him. His teammates especially Ryoma was somewhat sharing his feelings, they also felt insulted when they heard their favorite sport associated with the word **boring**. Of course, if you're a tennis player you'll feel the same. Even though Coach Ryuzaki had went to the other car to talk with someone, the rest of the Seigaku regulars still restrain themselves from beating the guy, after all they don't want to pick up a fight that might forfeit their match. Seiji was totally unconscious of that as he continued his rambling but the girl beside him noticed it. When he asked her something, she just gave him a hesitant smile, which he just ignored.

* * *

"Aya-chan? Is that really you? I thought you're not going to ride in any public vehicle anymore. Hime finally stepped out of her limo, huh?" 

All attention turned towards the girl who spoke; Ayako recognizing the familiar voice quickly looked and what her hazel brown eyes beheld, made her thought that she had finally found the light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel. There, looking curiously at her was her closest friend Mia or Mia-chan, looking sexy as usual with her black leather boots and black leather vest, her auburn hair loose. One male passenger was actually drooling at the sight of her.

"Mia-chan! "Her eyes were sparkling with joy as if she had just been freed from slavery; she quickly flung herself towards her friend. The curious expression Mia has was replaced with a confuse one.

"Why?" Ayako quickly whispered to her the situation, and a smirk became visible on Mia's full red lips. She nodded and her gazed turned to a familiar blonde who is rambling while making unusual signs in the air with his hand.

She pulled away from Ayako.

"Hime... relax... why are you riding a train anyway?"

The other girl tilted her head to the side, and glance at the people around them.

"I'm with them..."

Mia surveyed the passengers around them, there were two girls who were chatting with each other, well it's the girl with short hair who does mostly the talking while the girl with two long braids is patiently listening. The other passengers are young boys who look like freshmen from a middle school, three of them are talking while the other one who wore the same uniform of white and blue with the word Seigaku tennis club printed on it as the seven, dare she say it, handsome men who were playing something she doesn't know, was just sitting with his cap lowered to cover his face. The other passengers are the three men in business suits, five teenagers and a mother with her son and daughter. The one, which caught her attention, is the person who could take sitting a meter away from Seiji and still be able to keep his quiet and expressionless demeanor, which so many people aren't capable of. Plus the fact that he looked really familiar.

* * *

Even though, the people around him finally became immune to his rambling and found other interesting stuff to do rather than listening to him, Seiji was still oblivious to it all. He did stop when he noticed the auburn haired lady talking to Ayako. He stood up and approached the two who seems to be whispering to each other while looking around. 

"Mia-chan, finally you're here!" The two girls hesitate to turn their heads towards Seiji's direction, dreading what will happen. They both felt a shiver ran down their spine as Seiji began his antics and UNFORTUNATELY this time it wasn't about his self but about the topic that he had keep on insisting earlier, the I-have –seen –you-somewhere topic referring to Tezuka. Seiji's face lit up as he talked, giving his self an imaginary pat in the back for finally figuring out, why does the man in glasses with a poker face looks familiar.

The answer,

"Yeah! I finally got it…. Hmmm, I'm really brilliant to figure it out in a matter of minutes. Why did I fail in my art class if I'm this brilliant? Well my teacher was an idiot anyway; maybe he flunked me on purpose. The painting! That was it. He looks familiar because the person on the painting and that guy, he pointed towards Tezuka with smug smile on his lips, are one! I'm really brilliant; Senichi might have met him before and made him a subject. I didn't know Senichi is a gay, neh Ayako-chan?Well-" he didn't finish his 'speech' for a hand clamped over his mouth muffling whatever he had to say.

* * *

Mia upon receiving the please-stop-him look from Ayako and knowing how tactless the guy is, she convinced her self to do something and the only solution would be removing Seiji from this car. Besides, she could just call her friend later on and ask for proper answers on questions screaming inside her head. She clamped a delicate hand over Seiji's mouth and dragged him away by the collar of his blue shirt. Before they finally disappeared, she cast a glanced towards the guy whose face remained blank though he was arching an eyebrow and winked at her friend Ayako with a mischievous smile on her lips.

* * *

Ayako though puzzled at the mischievous smile Mia-chan left her could do nothing but stare at her and Seiji's retreating figure disappearing through the crowd and keeping a smile still in her lips.

"Ayako-chan, are you alright?" Eiji Kikumaru's voice moved her. She turned towards the Seigaku regulars looking at her curiously except for Inui who is still busy jotting down what ever is happening. He could pass being a chronicler someday if he grew tired of data gathering. That is, if he will.

When she turned towards Tezuka, the look he gave her wasn't that of a curious person but rather that of someone who demands an explanation.

She just smile and sat beside him, curious eyes still following her. She took a deep breath and glanced at the person beside her, who had his expressionless mask put on, at the corner of her eyes.

"Ayako-chan, isn't he your boyfriend?" Fuji asked with his usual friendly smile.

"Nya, Ayako-chan he doesn't fit the description"

Ayako shook her head,

"Guess you had read the magazine which has my interview on it, Eiji-kun. Well, he won't fit because he isn't that person, I am currently single and I never had any boyfriend."

Inui wrote it down on his notebook.

* * *

The train rolled to a stop and all the passengers in their car except the Seigaku team, got off the train. Since no one except a young boy got on, basically the Seigaku regulars, the freshmen trio, Ryuzaki Sakuno, Tomoka Osakada and Kirisawa Ayako were the only passengers in the passenger car of the train. The train immediately started the journey once again. 

The young boy who got on the train earlier look around the car.

'Good… 'He thought. Oishi noticed the bag the boy was carrying seems to be too large for his frail looking body, he decided to offer him a hand but the boy refused and walked towards the seat across from Tezuka.

"Miss Ayako…"

Ayako who was gazing at the sceneries the train passed by, turned to look at Horio who seems to hesitate asking him something.

"What is it Horio-kun?" she smiled, dissolving Horio's hesitation.

"If you don't have a boyfriend... Then who is Senichi?"

Kaidoh and Momo who were arguing over something, stop to look at Horio then at Ayako. Oishi and Eiji stopped talking and look at Ayako's direction. Finally, the question that nearly everyone wanted to raise earlier had been asked and everyone in this part of the train anticipated the teen models answer. She smiled, catching Tezuka glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Senichi-kun is actually my charge…"

"Your charge?" Eiji asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Eiji that means Ayako-chan is Senichi's guardian" Fuji explained. His best friend nodded.

"Senichi-kun came from an orphanage; his doctor was also my doctor. He was diagnosed of having leukemia. My parents took interest on him since they weren't given a son. Due to his illness, the doctor restrain him from traveling thus he wasn't able to go to Spain to live with my parents. Instead, my parents wanted me to take him under my wings until his leukemia was cured. Unfortunately, his leukemia reached the last stage and continuing his chemotherapy would just lengthen his life for a month or a year. The doctor told us that if he continues his medication, the more he'll suffer not just physically but also emotionally. Everyone thought that it would be a pity if the boy won't be allowed to live longer, and that time I don't know what to do. I was still beginning my career in modeling; I couldn't handle the stress anymore but Senichi-kun decided for me. He, himself, told the doctor, with my consent, to stop his medication. Since then, he devoted his self to music and arts and supported me in my every show. Actually, it was only Seiji that thought Senichi-kun to be my son, everyone else who knew me assume him to be my brother. Just two months ago, he passed away. He died; contented that he had done everything he wanted until he leave this world"

Ayako ended her story with a sigh. The smile on her lips is still there yet it wasn't friendly but rather sad, tears were at the corner of her eyes which she hastily wiped away. Once again, Tezuka noticed as she was saying those words about Senichi's death, it was as if she were telling those words to her self, the same way she said about the painter's death.

'_Is she hiding something?' _He thought. He told his self its none of his business anyway but… after what happened last night. He shook his head, clearing his thought. He glanced at the girl beside him and sighed, it seems he's the only one making a big deal out of what happened last night.

The sound of the train is the only noise that can be heard. No one from Seigaku knew how to react after hearing a sad story of a boy who made his life enjoyable even though knowing that he would die anytime.

Ryoma looked up to see his senpais' reactions but the sight of Ryuzaki Sakuno at his right caught his attention. She was looking outside, her expression sad and there were tears at the corner of her eyes. He doesn't know why but the sight of her sad and not her usual sweet face gripped something in him. He doesn't know until this moment that he carried a handkerchief in his pocket and not just his towel which is currently residing at his tennis bag, he handed the handkerchief to Sakuno. Sakuno looked up to see who was offering her a handkerchief and gasped when she saw it was none other than the prince of tennis himself, Ryoma Echizen.

"A-a-arigato R-ryo-ma-kun..: she bowed unable to hide the blush that crept on her face. Ryoma just nodded before he turned and pulled his cap down, also to hide the red tinge on his cheeks from his senpai and above all, from Ryuzaki.

Due to the deafening silence that hang around them that nobody dared to tear after hearing about Senichi, they hadn't notice the time and before Eiji could finally speak, the train rolled to a stop and Coach Ryuzaki appeared at the entrance of the passenger car. She nodded to all of them, and everyone stood up except the boy and got off the train.

The venue of the tournament is clearly visible from where they stood, which means it was walking distance away from them. They started walking, Tezuka leading them.

* * *

"Ummm…. Excuse me…" Sakuno and Tomoka stopped talking and turned to see who ask them. They gasped, still recognizing Ayako Kirisawa even with her large glasses. 

"Ano…Can... I walk with you? "She asked them shyly with a friendly smile on her lips. The two just nodded, the freshman trio was gaping at her though and when Ayako smiled at them also, they all furiously blushed.

"Ahem…" Momo interrupted who happened to pass by them interrupted them before the three all turned to statue, walking alongside him was Ryoma drinking a can of Ponta. Momo smiled at Ayako who smiled back at him.

Finally, they followed the Regulars.

Ayako going back to her shy nature had her head bowed. Her behavior made Sakuno and Tomoka uneasy, thinking that she might become uncomfortable if they chat with each other. The trio was also silent. Ayako noticing it, decide that she must be the one to break the ice to make them comfortable.

"Hmmm…Ano… well…may I know your names?" she asked looking up and turning to the two girls beside her. Though both were surprise, Tomoka with her jolly nature quickly answered'.

"Miss Ayako… I'm Tomoka Osakada and my best friend here is Sakuno Ryuzaki." Ayako nodded, thanking her luck that there is someone here who is jolly and could break the ice. She smiled,

"Hmmm... Is Ryuzaki-sensei your grandmother?" she asked trying not to stammer.

Sakuno, who's quite becoming comfortable with Ayako's presence, smiled shyly and nodded.

"Ah…" unfortunately, she isn't a good conversationalist so the next moment was once again filled with silence except for the flutter of birds and the voices of the Seigaku regulars walking ahead of them. Just what she had expected, Tomoka broke the ice.

"Miss Ayako… Do you like Ryoma-sama?" Sakuno looked at her best friend questioningly, Tomoka replied with a reassuring smile. Ayako noticed Sakuno blush at the mention of Ryoma's name.

"Ryoma-kun? Yes, I like him" the two gasped and she quickly clarified what she had said.

"No! It's not like that! I admire Ryoma-kun because I heard he was the prince of tennis. I only saw one of his games but I was very impressed. You're probably curious why I kiss him, well; I usually gave people like Ryoma-kun who are very talented a kiss in the cheeks regardless of gender as a sign of my admiration. It started for the children in the orphanage and Senichi, later on it became a habit."

"Wow… it's kind of unusual though…"

"Yeah, many think so too…"

"Miss Ayako… ano… is it difficult to be a model?" Sakuno asked, mentally scolding her self for asking that.

Ayako tilted her head and turned her gaze towards the azure sky…

"If you are enjoying what you are doing, then it won't be that difficult. I didn't intended to be a model but fate delivered me to that career, so I have no choice but to go with it. It was a hassle at first but later on when I had adjusted to the life of a model, I began to enjoy it plus the fact that it helped me raise my self esteem and confidence around people."

The two smiled and soon they began to get really comfortable talking with Ayako.

A few minutes passed by, they heard the sound of people talking coming from all around them, which means they had reached the venue of the tournament.

Silence took over among the crowd as they parted to give way to the Seigaku tennis team and a gasped erupted from the crowd as they all laid sight of a familiar girl with mane of black whose eyes are covered with thick glasses, it was followed by murmurs and whispers.

"Isn't that Miss Ayako Kirisawa, the teen model?"

"Yeah, she really looks like her. We can't really tell because of the thick glasses she's wearing."

"Yeah… what is she doing here anyway?"

"Maybe a member of the tennis team is her boyfriend?"

'_So she's a model and a popular one too…_' Tezuka thought. Quite surprise from discovering it, knowing Ayako's shy nature it would be the last profession he would thought she might have but finally hearing it from so many people, guess he has to believe it.

"_Maybe a member of the tennis team is her boyfriend?"_

Remembering those words, something sparked in his mind which made him chuckle.

Ayako bowed her head to conceal her face, she was bowing too low that she hadn't notice she was walking ahead of Sakuno and Tomoka and end up squishing herself between Eiji and Momo, while chanting her favorite words,

"Kami-sama please be good to me...please.."

It seems though her chant wasn't loud enough to reach Kami-sama for that instant her cell phone rang and everyone standing 1 kilometer away would still be able to hear her ring tone which, unfortunately, the most embarrassing part of it all.

_Bananas in Pajamas... Bananas in Pajamas..._

"Ayako-chan that's so cute!" Eiji complimented unaware that Ayako was muttering curses under her breath.

_'Who the hell change my ring tone?!' _

Seems like her luck wore out already because of yesterday's events for accidentally she pressed the key for loudspeaker when she accepted the call. Therefore, when the caller spoke, it was audible enough for everyone within their radius to hear and worst, the caller was screaming at the top of her lungs, so that Ayako has to place it at an arm's length from her ear.

"**AYAKO! THE LAST THING I WANT YOU TO HAVE AS A BOYFRIEND IS A ROCK! I understand his handsome and oh so talented and damn HOT but Ayako, he's a rock! How could you enjoy-**"

Ayako quickly fumbled for the button to turn off the loudspeaker, unaware that her eyeglasses were already askew and her face was burning from all the embarrassment.

Unable to stop her self, she screamed at the caller,

"MIA!!!" Realizing what she did after seeing it from the faces of the crowd gaping at her, she bowed and spoke an apology.

"Gomenasai..." that word might as well become her motto for this day, after saying it for the third time.

She placed the cell phone near her ear and after placing her self in the position where the Seigaku regulars are surrounding her. This time she answered the caller calmly,

"Hello… Mia-chan, still there?"

"**You really love to toy other people's feeling, don't you?"**

"Mia-chan…" She kept her voice from sounding exasperated.

"**Okay, Hime…**" she heard a breath coming from the other end of the line.

"**Who is HE?!" **Mia screamed once again, its loudness making Ayako distanced the phone from her ear. She glanced at Tezuka who is busy talking with the facilitator of the tournament

"Tezuka Kunimitsu… the captain of Seigaku Tennis Club"

* * *

Though they were busy talking with each other, the Seigaku regulars couldn't help listening to the conversation taking place between Ayako and the caller she referred earlier as Mia, probably the same person who dragged the rambling blonde to the next car at the train. Their curiosity perked up even more at the mention of their captain's name; Inui was once again busy writing down whatever-it-was-they-don't-know in his trusty notebook. 

"Mia-chan, I'm with his team. I told you already that I used to study in Seishun Gakuen before I transferred to Osaka, right? The team name? Wasn't it obvious? Seigaku Tennis club; yeah, I know it caused quite a sensation. Yeah...oh, about that? Well, I just want to experience it for… "Her voice dropped, so the words that followed weren't audible anymore. It seems they shifted to another topic because her voice went back to normal once again.

"Besides, it's been a long time since I rode on one. Obviously, you saw it yourself that I weren't attacked by fans. Yeah… Seiji's a real pain in the butt…"

"**I was calling you so many times last night but you weren't answering, I called on your landline and the maid who answered the phone told me you were in your room, so?**"

Ayako's face turned crimson as a memory flashed in her mind upon hearing Mia-chan's question. She glanced at Tezuka's direction, the same time he decided to look in her way and their eyes met. As usual, she was the one to look away.

"Ano…last night." she couldn't stop her self from stammering since last night's events kept on replaying in her head like a movie.

"**She said, you had a male guest and a handsome one too…Hime…**"

"Yeah… it was him….We had dinner and afterwards we-"

"**What?**" Ayako could just imagine Mia-chan squirming in excitement; of course she was unable to hide it from the tone of her voice.

"Watch a movie!" she gave her self an imaginary pat in the back for thinking of a very good excuse.

"**Oh… that was nice…**" there was a hint of disappointment in her friend's reply.

"You weren't expecting us to do something forbidden, were you?" Ayako decided to tease her friend a bit.

"**You really have a dual personality don't you?** "

"Okay… that issue once again… yeah, maybe. Still, Ayako Kirisawa the wildcat on the runway and Ayako Kirisawa the shy little kitten in public, refers to only one person and that is me! A girl who…" Mia sensed her voice becoming gloom so she decided to change the topic to a lighter one.

"**Did you ever see him without his glasses on?**"

Ayako did not hear the last part of Mia's question so that she answered carelessly.

"Yeah… while he was sleeping, he took it off. Why?"

"**Gotcha!**" Mia shouted happily at the other end. Ayako's brows furrowed in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"**I asked you if you ever saw him without his glasses ****after two years**** and you answered yes… when he was sleeping-**"

"He fell asleep when we were watching the movie!" It was the only excuse she could give. She should have known, Mia wasn't the type to dismiss a topic that easy especially when it involves the men in Ayako's life. She could just hope she accepted that excuse.

"**Oh, I forgot you were watching a movie… well**."

Ayako breathed a sigh of relief… she had a narrow escape…

That was what she thought, until Mia spoke once again,

"**Well… Hime, you know very well that I had watched almost all movie tapes found in your house because there are only a few of them and…. they are all movies about murder except those tapes of tennis matches in your room. Seeing the guy in person, I can very well say he isn't the type to sleep on a date, he seems too much of a gentleman, even with his cold demeanor, so do you think a type of guy like that could sleep watching a thriller movie on a date… **"

Though Ayako couldn't see Mia-chan in person, she was very sure her friend was smiling triumphantly wherever she is, after giving her explanation.

The sigh, which escaped her lips, was that of defeat. Mia-chan, was one of those people who always found the hole in her lies. Of course there are only five, her parents, Mia-chan... Senichi... and... Tezuka.

She heaved air from her lungs before accepting her defeat.

"Okay...we..uh...we slept...uh.. Together"

Unbeknownst to her, Mia was utterly shocked at her confession. She only meant to tease her; she wasn't expecting that what she had thought really took place. She doesn't know how to react or what to say to her friend's revelation.

"**Hi-A-a-yako-chan...**"

Ayako found the pebbles around her feet interesting to look.

"**Congratulations...**"

Ayako's head shot into the air.

"**Everything is going according to what you wanted, right?... I'm happy for you... **"

Ayako could feel her friend was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you... are you crying?" she asked her even though she already know the answer.

"**Of course not! Why would I cry over a bitch like you!... Pay me a hundred dollars then I would...**"They both laughed

"**I guess I stole so much of your precious time already, your precious time that you must spend with your Prince. So... see you around Princess... good luck...**"

"Goodbye Mia-chan..." They both hang up at the same time.

A smile crept on Ayako's face...a sad smile. After talking to her closest friend, Ayako felt a burden residing in her chest, being relieved.

* * *

"They slept together!" The seven Seigaku regulars exclaimed but mysteriously able to keep their voices hushed. 

"But, who is the guy?"

"Tezuka had lost Ayako-chan to some other guy... and they already did it...Nya"

"Why had they done it, they're too young...:"

Inui wrote down something in his notebook.

"But Ayako-chan told us she doesn't have any boyfriend..." Now that Taka-san pointed it out, the others contemplated for a moment while Inui studied his notes.

"Oi Fuji, who do you think is the guy?" Eiji asked the tensai who still hadn't laid his opinion on the matters at hand.

"Well, Tezuka wasn't home last night..."

"Does it have something to do with Tezuka-buchou?"

Their conversation was interrupted when they all turned to the person who spoke, a flaming red haired lady in a red dress that show off her perfect curves. The way she walked and carry herself, there was no mistaking she was a model. She was clapping her hand while making her way towards them, two bodyguards beside her.

"Well, well, well... So Hime had finally stepped out of her limo, huh?"

Ayako felt a cold shiver run down her spine, feeling it until to the tip of her fingernails and hair. It seems like her day couldn't get any worst than meeting the very person who just spoke. She even wondered if this is a Series of Unfortunate Events fan fiction rather than a Prince of Tennis fic.

She managed to bow curtly at Miss Lian or she sometimes referred to as Queen.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, My Queen "Her voice was plain normal, no hints of sarcasm, hatred or even friendliness just plain and normal. A smirk crossed the young lady's face,

"You really love to toy other people's feelings, don't you Hime?" Getting closer to Ayako, Ayako remained silent; even if they both deny it; there was no mistaking that Mia and Lian are sisters. Most people who know them view the two as two opposite poles, but those who are closest to them could actually see and hear that they shared some similarities as well, usually saying the same phrase to a person like Ayako.

She wasn't surprised but found her self blushing when her hazel orbs met her purple ones and the Queen's face only inches from hers.

"Still playing shy and innocent around public places, Ayako-chan when you're actually a wildcat whose entertainment was to see those men suffer from admiring you from afar, drooling over you every time you walk in the runway and whenever you break their hearts when you decline their proposals or invitations, those things actually places a smile on your lips, right Hime?"

"Maybe…" her voice remains the same. Lian inched her face to closer to Ayako's as if to kiss her but only to whisper something in her ears.

"Nice choice…he's damn hot..."

Lian distanced her self from her,

"You haven't forgotten that if it wasn't for me, you won't be where you are right now."

"Why should I, if I hadn't thanked you already then let me take this opportunity to thank you"

"That's sweet of you Ayako-chan…" every word was dripping with sarcasm.

Ayako bit her lower lip, she was used to this game they played but they had always done it with only their co-models or few people they knew around, never in a public place like this.

'_There must be a reason why she's doing this…' _her eyes widen when something struck her head, _'No… it can't be... but how?'_

"Is Ayako-chan alright?" Eiji whispered to his teammates who were also watching the 'conversation' taking place between Ayako and this model who was as popular as Ayako, along with the other onlookers. Seeing Ayako's expression, instinct told them something wasn't right, they knew Ayako won't tell them but the obvious answer was caused by that woman who was speaking nonchalantly,

"That interview of yours caused quite a sensation for the old folks; most of them are dying their hair. Isn't that fun… they really doing everything to capture sweet, little missy Ayako- chan's heart like little boys contending over what they thought the crème of the crop which is really rotten on the inside, even going to the extent to change their appearance just to become her ideal guy. What do you think of that, neh Ayako-chan?"

Ayako's lips curved into a small smile and a reddish hue passed her cheeks, leaving the crowd into the state of bewilderment.

"I'm quite flattered…" the tone of her voice betrayed her, no hint of amusement or any other emotion was on it, it remained plain…

"H-h-how c-c-could -"Momoshiro stuttered, while the others continue gaping at the two ladies.

Lian flipped her hair, feeling satisfied with what she had done. Ayako might not admit it; she was the victor in their little game. She turned on her heels and started to walk away from her co-model, her two bodyguards beside her. She ignored the looks the people were giving her. A voice halted her in her tracks,

"In behalf of Fuji-kun, I want to thank you for your compliment…." There was a hint of amusement in Ayako's voice this time. She had walked over towards Fuji and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ayako knew Lian had once again won over her in their little game but she won't let it end without having a little entertainment out of it. She suppressed a smirk to cross over her features when Lian turned with one of her brows cocked, and maintained the small smile she had.

The other Seigaku regulars gaped at Fuji and Ayako before they blurted out in chorused,

"Fuji!!!!" The tensai's smile widen,

"Saa, this is going to be fun…."

Lian looked at a group of young men wearing blue and white uniforms, the words Seigaku printed on it. Obviously, the one Ayako was referring to as Fuji is the only one who isn't gaping aside from the small boy wearing a cap and whose shoulder Ayako had placed her hand at.

She thought for something to counter what Ayako had said, she knew Ayako only wanted one thing from their game… entertainment. Well, she'll give her what she wants. From the corner of her eyes she caught a figure walking towards the same group. She thanked her luck,

'Bingo!' she exclaimed in her mind before striding towards her weapon.

* * *

After excusing his self from the tournament committees and Ryuzaki-sensei, he walked towards his team; from the corner of her eyes he saw a lady walking towards his direction. 

"You really are tricky aren't you Ayako-chan?" the woman was saying while striding towards him. He raised an eyebrow when the woman stopped in front of him and smiled. He flinched when the woman began turning around him and running her forefinger from his left shoulder to his right.

"Tall, light brown hair and brown eyes framed by glasses… obviously intelligent looking and a tennis player… I don't have to ask if he loves world history, to be sure if it was him because it was obvious… You really are meticulous Hime… why, you didn't include his actually this damn HOT! Excellent choice, Hime"

She looked around and smirked seeing some girls glaring at her.

Tezuka distanced his face when the girl leaned on his side, he was actually getting irritated with her and the irritation he felt increase when he looked towards Ayako and Fuji and found them both smiling and worse, there was a sparked of amusement in Ayako's eyes and Fuji…well, he can't tell because his eyes are obviously close.

'_Women are such nuisances… will the two of them stop smiling! They are obviously both enjoying this…' _

He glared at Ayako's hand placed on Fuji's shoulder. He was still able to keep his stoic mask even though he was losing his patience, fortunately the girl walked away not before leaving him a very seductive smile, her bodyguards walked beside her. .

Truth be told, Ayako got what she wanted, she was quite entertain watching Tezuka's expression yet she can't deny the fact that something was gnawing her insides while Lian was touching Tezuka.

"Hime, I heard about the diagnosis….. I guess….everyone of us has to... die."

Though quite taken aback when her suspicion was confirmed, Ayako managed to smile when Lian looked over her shoulder and said those words emotionlessly.

"I guess…"

"See you around… Hime…" She called and continued walking towards the parked limousine.

"The tournament will be starting in a few minutes…" Tezuka informed them. She looked at him and their gaze met for a second.

"Are you alright Ayako-chan?" Fuji asked her with concern, feeling her grip on his shoulder tighten. Ayako smiled and nodded,

"I'm alright Fuji-kun..."

The irritation he felt at the obvious sweetness of the two was masked by the blank look he had as he turned to the others.

A sudden aura of enthusiasm filled the air when all the Seigaku regulars prepared their gear.

"Fuji…" he turned to the two who hadn't moved from the spot.

"Hai…" was Fuji's reply then he turned to Ayako,

"Let's go Ayako-chan" and the next thing he did woke the monster of jealousy inside Tezuka and began eating his insides. He chuckled and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, before turning his back towards the two.

* * *

Ayako felt the intimacy between her and Fuji when Fuji slipped his arm around her waist. Another, a photographer might be around and mistaken Fuji to be her boyfriend, the same as the people they passed by were assuming. 

"Fuji-kun, I can handle this..."

Fuji let go of her, but still kept her at arm's length. What he did earlier wasn't just to tease Seigaku's captain but also because he was purely concern when Ayako's gripped on her shoulder became tighter. He knew something was wrong with her… it was obvious at the train earlier, the peculiar way she was leaning at Ryoma and when he noticed her holding her head . He nodded…earning a smile from Ayako.

"Thank you so much Fuji-kun… "And she started walking. She halted in her tracks hearing Fuji's voice once again,

"You're hiding something don't you Ayako-chan, something related to your health? Am I right…?"

Ayako did not turn to look at him; instead she bowed her head and whispered gloomily,

"Sooner or later you'll find out… "She started walking, leaving Fuji smiling widely.

"This is fun…" he murmured to his self before following her.

* * *

_**"NO COMMENT**__**!"**_

_**if you happen to read this very... ridiculous,crappy,mushy, and NONSENSE fic... well.. Ready youR flamethrowers... and even a scythe... CUT THE HEAD OF THE AUTHOR! **_

(AUTHOR RUNNNING VERY FAST...)

* * *

_**"NO COMMENT**__**!"**_

* * *


	3. The Game and the Past

BEWARE: the most ridiculous fic you'll ever READ! (Laugh maniacally!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama

A/N: To those unfortunate souls who dare read this, this chapter is full of tennis drabble and sorry if it is very lame…

**

* * *

**

It is quite amazing how time passed by whenever we are engaged on something, especially when there is a reward waiting for us after giving our best doing that something. That reward does not come in the form of money or any material things for our beloved Seigaku regulars, victory in their every match was enough reward for all the efforts they had given throughout the game plus the fact that they learned something from those matches and the enjoyment they felt while playing their favorite sport.

Three more matches and the Seigaku team could call it a day.

"Ano…Tezuka…"

So much time had already passed and Ayako finally managed to speak a word to the Seigaku captain. Even though they were sitting near each other in the team's bench because Ryuzaki-sensei had allowed her to sit with them because a bunch of reporters around might mobbed her, still they had never spoken a word to each other since this morning in the car. It was Ryuzaki-sensei she had talked to. It was a sort of break for each of the Seigaku players for their next match would not begin in a couple of minutes.

Tezuka's gaze remained fixed on the match going on between two opposing players from two other teams, but he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes when she spoke. He replied coldly,

"What is it?"

"May I excuse myself for a while, because ano… I'll grab a drink…" a small smile crossed her features.

"You're free to go… but we can't tell if a reporter has cornered you..." there was a hint of irritation in it.

"I'll escort you Ayako-chan since I'm thirsty myself," Fuji offered, hearing the conversation of the two.

"Arigato Fuji-kun... Tezuka-buchou..." she bowed before Fuji and her left the court, unable to see Tezuka's brows furrowed when she called him Tezuka-buchou. It was the first time she acknowledged his captainship of the Seigaku tennis team, not that it bothers him but he felt a strong sense of déjà vu when she called him that.

Fuji understood why Ayako was bowing her head, but he couldn't understand why she was bowing it too low, looking like a hunchback except there isn't a hump in her back.

"Ayako-chan…." she didn't reply nor looked up. Fuji decided to keep the veil of silence hanging over them. They arrived in front of the faucet and Ayako almost bump straight into the faucet if Fuji wasn't in time to warn her.

"Watch out Ayako-chan, you walking straight into the faucet!" He could not suppress the amusement in his voice.

"Oh!" she looked up holding her head, even though it was not the part that bumped into the solid structure.

"Are you alright Ayako-chan?"

Ayako looked sideways and saw Fuji looking at her with an amuse expression, she blinked, and that made her snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Pardon…" she gave him an apologetic look. He remained smiling and repeated his question, though he could see traces of pain in her eyes.

"Are you alright Ayako-chan?"

She still clutched her head, but nodded and managed a smile, which looks more like a grimace than a friendly smile to Fuji.

"Yes… thank you for the concern Fuji-kun…"

Fuji nodded and turned the knob of the faucet and drank the water flowing from it, from the corner of his eyes he saw Ayako popped something into her mouth before cupping her hands and drank the water that fell into it. She gulped before fishing her handkerchief in her dress pocket and wiped the traces of the liquid in her mouth.

Just as Tezuka predicted, on their way towards joining the rest of the Seigaku team, a couple of reporters were waiting for them.

They began to fire bunch of questions towards Ayako, while Fuji stood on her side observing how she would cope with this situation. Ayako was used to this kind of situation, the past events were even worse than this.

She gave them her sweetest smile and spoke in a soft yet firm tone.

"As much as I wanted to help you with your job by answering all your questions, unfortunately Fuji-kun's match will start in a few minutes, so I'll be able to answer only a few…"

The reporters were quite satisfied with Ayako's answer though and Fuji's amuse smile broaden.

"Miss Ayako, do you play tennis?" it was the first question raised.

"Unfortunately, no, but I'm just quite familiar with the rules of the game and how it is played. I even learn those from books I read during my free times."

A crest formed in Fuji's forehead along with the question that popped in his mind,

"_Why is she denying the fact that she can play tennis and even have amazing skills?" _

He told himself he'd find out eventually along with the other secret Ayako was hiding from everyone else.

"You mentioned in your latest interview about your ideal guy must be a good tennis player, did you find him here?"

"Well… I cannot really answer that, though I admit there are bunch of good-looking boys around, I'm here to watch and enjoy the games not to watch only one particular person. Still, I might find that particular person here…"

Of course, that was partly a lie because actually the main reason she was here was to watch **his** game, and enjoying the game comes next.

"Ms. Ayako, rumors have been spreading around that you were admitted to a hospital a few days ago?"

Ayako bit her lower lip, that was the question she had been dreading and her sudden uneasiness did not escape from the observing blue eyes of the tennis prodigy, Fuji Syusuke. A few seconds passed by before she finally answered the question.

"Yes I was, and that was caused by a minor headache. Since that week really stressed me out, having 7 shows in 5 days plus I have to fly to Europe for a show there and so many other commitments, so it wasn't really surprising that my body gave up." She smiled, and the reporters quickly jotted down what she had said.

Fuji inwardly clapped after hearing Ayako's answer; she was obviously good in making up things… He decided to stop Ayako from lying anymore by reminding her of the time. He leaned closer to her which made some of the reporters raised their eyebrows, and from the corner of his eyes he saw another took a photo of it, he whispered into her ear,

"My match will begin shortly Ayako-chan…"

Ayako faintly blush at the feel of Fuji's breath against her skin. She bowed at the reporters,

"Please excuse us, but Fuji-kun's match is about to start."

The reporters nodded in understanding and they give way to Fuji and Ayako to pass. Ayako gave them a friendly smile before she and Fuji walked away.

When the reporters were out of earshot and the two got nearer to the rest of the team, Fuji once again whispered to her the same way he had done earlier.

"You lied, didn't you?"

A small gasped escaped her lips not because Fuji had found out but because she was amaze at him.

"I did…."

* * *

"Baka Mamushi!" Momoshiro growled at Kaidoh, who growled back. 

"Baka!"

"Stop it, the two of you!" Tezuka ordered the two eternal rivals with a glare.

"Yes, buchou." the two did not dare disobey their captain.

In the corner, Ayako sweat dropped,

"I can't believe they're playing Doubles 2…"

"Yeah, but their rivalry is advantageous when they play together"

Ayako looked at Takashi, eyes wide in astonishment,

"Really?"

Taka-san, bashfully scratched the back of his head. Ayako grinned at him before her eyes reverted to the two rivals who are going to play doubles together yet still shooting glares with each other once in awhile even though Oishi already sat between them.

It did not take long though, for the tournament officials called the two opposing team playing.

* * *

Doubles 2 

Together, Takeshi Momoshiro and Kaoru Kaidoh approached the tennis court. On the other side of the court, two figures about their age were also approaching the middle for the toss coin. One wears a cap similar to Ryoma except that it was red, this one walked with confidence, an exact opposite of his partner who looked timid and keep on adjusting his glasses.

The other team won the toss coin.

The players took their position on the court.

" This is a one set match, Fuyuki to serve!" the umpire shouted.

The timid one would serve first.

"Kira! Don't use it yet…" his partner, told him. The one told just nodded as he took his stance ready to serve.

It was a normal serve and Kaidoh, who was nearer in the net, was able to return it with eased. The one with cap smirked as he also returned the ball with the same ease Kaidoh had. Their rally started…

"It seems their opponents are testing the two…"

"What do you mean Inui-senpai?"

"They're waiting for Momo and Kaidoh to show their techniques first, in that way they could think of a way to counter it.

Kira nodded to his partner,

"Kai, it's time…"

The one referred as Kai, just smirked. When he returned the ball, he aimed it towards Momo's side yet putting a spin to it that would caused it to go into Kaidoh's side instead.

Kaidoh used it as an opportunity to use his snake shot since the two broke their defenses on their left side of the court because Kira had moved on the same side as Kai.

He swung his racquet upward and placed an intense topspin on the ball with Centrifugal force. As expected, the two was not able to return the ball.

"love-15!"

A loud cheer erupted from the audience. Instead of being shocked, Kira and Kai were amused and the smirk on their faces widen.

"The buggy whip shot…neh,Kai?"

"Yeah…"

"That was good mamushi…"

Kaidoh exhaled, making a low hissing sound.

It was still Fuyuki to serve…

Kira tossed the ball high in the air and performed a topspin-slice serve, which was return once again by Kaidoh, after Kaidoh returned the ball back into the Fuyuki's court, Kai performed a defensive lob. The defensive lob gave the baseliner, Momoshiro a chance to use his dunk smash and thus winning another point for Seigaku.

"love-30!"

A cheer once again broke from the crowd of spectators.

A crest formed in Tezuka's forehead, while observing the game. He had notice it from the very beginning, the opponents were being careless on purpose.

"Their smirks gave me the creeps..." he heard Ayako commented on the smirk still pasted on Momo and Kaidoh's opponent and he found his self, smirking also.

* * *

Kira's serve was once again a topspin-slice serve; Kaidoh countered it using an overhead. An opportunity for Kai to performed a drop volley. 

"15-30"

The crowd clapped.

Kira served once again, it was a topspin serve this time. The crowd once again witnessed a rally, which ended when Kaidoh performed his boomerang snake to return Kira's overhead. Knowing the nature of this shot, it took Kai and Kira by surprise thus unable to continue the rally.

"15-40," the umpire announced. It did not take long and Seigaku won another point.

"Game to Seigaku!"

Everyone cheered…

They change court.

* * *

It was now Momoshiro's turn to serve; he immediately used his bullet serve making Kira almost dive just to be able to return it. Kaidoh returned it with a volley, yet Kai used this to their advantage as he quickly jumped high into the air and did a powerful overhead smash. 

"Love-15!"

The crowd clapped.

After Momo's next serve, a rally once again began and unfortunately, Kai and Kira still earned the next point. Kai did a defensive lob and Momo successfully returned it from the baseline, it was this time that Kai performed another lob and applied a slice to this lob, making it go over the Kaidoh's head and bounce away from Momoshiro.

"Love-30!"

One point and surely Fuyuki will have this game.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh looked at each other, while their opponents are still continuously smirking; Kai was patting his cap while Kira was pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Momoshiro used his bullet serve once again and Kai returned it with a backhand, anticipating Kaidoh to volley, they moved deep into the court, Kaidoh instead employ a drop volley.

"15-30!"

The smirks in Kira and Kai's face are replaced with a frown along with a crest forming in their foreheads.

"This is serious Kai…" Kira said firmly to Kai while taking his stance.

Kai patted his cap and replied as he also took his stance.

"Patience Kira…"

Kai had already anticipated Momo's serve, instead of returning it with a forehand, he employed a backhand and side step, aiming on the small gap between Kaidoh and the sideline. Kaidoh move backward thinking it was a lob and he would return it with a smash yet, when the ball was just a few centimeters above the tip of his racquet, suddenly, it just dropped to the ground right in front of Kaidoh. The same way the apple had dropped that gave Newton the idea for the formulation of the law of motion. It was too late for Kaidoh, the ball had dropped too rapidly and he had already moved his racquet.

"15-40!"

"Look who's patient…" Kira said mockingly.

Kai replied with a smirk before pushing his cap lower, shielding his eyes from view.

"I couldn't help it, when you used that tone."

It made Kira looked away, yet there was a small tinge of red visible in his cheeks.

The two resumed to their game.

One more point and their going to have this game. Kira made his serve, surprising everyone because the movement of the ball was similar to Kaidoh's snake, Kaidoh and Momo, unable to return it, made it an ace serve.

"Game to Fuyuki!"

The crowd cheered for the two players. The smirk remained on their lips.

Meanwhile….

Momo gritted his teeth; the score is now 1-1. They still have five more games, yet he knew it would not be easy for them to win the remaining games now that they knew their opponents could copy their techniques. He opted for making a simple serve.

Kaidoh was making a low hissing sound, not audible enough for the crowd to hear. Somehow, it irritated him that one of their opponents had been able to copy his snake shot and used it as a service shot.

* * *

"H-how?" Horio stuttered while his two other companions continued gaping even though the others had already recovered from the shock and the game had already begun once again. 

"It wasn't a snake shot…"

Variety of eyes turned to Inui, who pushed his square glasses to the bridged of his nose and began consulting his data notebook.

"Of course it wasn't a snake shot, it could be a snake serve" Eiji, tilting his head in puzzlement.

"Well, it was similar to a snake shot yet he placed a balance force between sidespin and topspin, and added centrifugal force. That serve was more like a serve imitating the original buggy whip shot."

In the course of their discussion, they had not notice that their two teammates on the court had been playing more intensely, already winning the third game in a short period. The score was now, 2-1.

"This is bad…"

An ace serve from Kaidoh.

"30-15!"

"Wow! They're really making a comeback…."

"Game to Seigaku, 3 games to 1!"

Everyone cheered and the two opposing pair barely glanced at each other when they change court.

"Game to Seigaku, 5 games to 1!"

Momo and Kaidoh looked at each other, before taking their respective places.

"Did you notice it earlier Kira, they are actually rivals." Kai said while patting his cap.

"What does it has to do with this situation?" Kira asked, returning the ball with a backhand.

"It could be their weakness…" Kai explained running towards the baseline, preparing to smash a lob.

"I see…"

"Love-15!" Kira and the umpire said at the same time, the former relaxing a little bit from his stance.

A rally erupted, both taking the offense and defense. The players from Fuyuki making up a plan in their heads on how to use their opponent's weakness to their advantage; while Momo and Kaidoh still keeping their guard to whatever their opponents were planning.

Finally, Kaidoh used his snake shot, not knowing it was something their opponents were waiting.

Kai moved to the baseline while Kira moved forward and volleyed, a volley aimed at the centermost of Momo and Kaidoh's court.

The two were both too far where the ball landed, and the point goes to Fuyuki.

"30-love"

"Baka Mamushi, you should have thought of the consequence before showing off!" Momo growled at Kaidoh.

"I wasn't showing off, you fool!"

"I'm not stupid; if there is someone stupid here it would be you!"

"You're the stupid one!"

"See that Kira, they are now arguing…." Kai sneered evilly, swinging his racquet over his shoulder. Kira pushed his glasses before having a more evil grin spread across his features.

"The game would be ours… Kai"

"Kaidoh! Mosmoshiro!" An authoritative voice called out.

Ayako looked up as Tezuka stood up and folded his arms across his chest and called out to his teammates.

The two persons called, broke their glaring fight and turned towards the stern face of their captain.

"Buchou!" The two spoke in unison.

"Stop it, and never let your guard down…" Tezuka firmly told them.

It was enough for the two to abandon their argument and returned their focus on the game.

"We'll make it…"

Kaidoh uses his snake, directed on the very far side of the opponents court.

"30-15"

Momoshiro uses his dunk smash.

"The score is even! Go Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai!"

"What the heck! They're supposed to be distracted, not encourage!"

Kai exclaimed before sliding to return Kaidoh's snake shot, in vain.

"This couldn't be happening!" Kira growled, unconsciously hitting a lob.

Momo's dunk smash sealed the game.

"Game and match to Seigaku!" The umpire announced.

Everyone rejoiced.

The two rivals smiled at each other.

"We lose neh Kai?" Kira solemnly said, only to look up, from staring at the ground welcoming to seep the sweats dripping from his face, when something touch his head. A figure loomed over him, its hand outstretch towards him, he was certain the figure belongs to only one person who had removed his cap.

"It's ok; I heard the Golden pair will be playing on the next game. Maybe we could learn something if we watch their game."

Kai was smiling at him.

Kira took his hand, an identical smile now visible on his face.

The two pairs shake hands.

One pair of rivals.

One pair of allies.

"We're looking forward to playing with you once again…"

"Me too, I don't know about Mamushi."

"Fsssh…someday."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai…" The two said and bowed in unison.

"We're not that old, you know." Momo jokingly said before ruffling the hair of the two who had been his opponents earlier.

"That was amazing…" Ayako complimented the game she had just witnessed. Fuji turned to her,

"You really enjoyed it don't you?"

"Who wouldn't Fuji-kun!" her voice raised a little with a trace of excitement in it.

"Well…"

"Honestly, it was the first doubles match I witnessed in my whole life…" she grinned sheepishly before blowing a stray hair away from her left eye.

Apparently, Tezuka heard what she had said even though his attention was towards Ryuzaki-sensei who was speaking to Momoshiro and Kaidoh, he managed to stole a glance at the girl sitting beside him.

* * *

"Let's go Oishi!" Eiji beckoned his doubles partner while stretching a bit. 

Oishi stood up from the bench and beamed at his hyperactive doubles partner.

"Of course Eiji…"

"Go Eiji-kun! Oishi-kun!" Ayako called, together with the freshmen who were cheering for their senpais.

Eiji waved his racquet at her, "Nya, Ayako-chan!"

The umpire called the teams playing for Doubles 1, it was a different team this time and the players are too different from Momoshiro and Kaidoh's opponents earlier.

Actually, Eiji and Oishi's opponents are different because their opponents are twins, identical twins to be exact. They are not just identical in features but also from their outfit, the racquets they were both holding to their gait. Even the way they greeted Eiji and Oishi,

"It's nice to meet you Golden pair-san…" they both bowed and spoke together. Even their manner of speaking is the same, especially the way they playfully referred to the Golden pair as if it is only one person.

"It's nice meeting you too!" Eiji replied, never losing the touch of friendliness in his tone.

"I hope you could have a good game with us, Kikumaru-kun…Suichiro-kun."

"It would be! Right, Oishi?" Eiji said, already bouncing on his heels.

"Yes, it would be." Oishi replied, nodding at the direction of the twins.

"Thank you!" They bowed in unison.

* * *

Doubles 1 

"This is a one set doubles match, Seigaku to serve!" The umpire called before blowing his whistle.

"Way to go Oishi!" Eiji called at his partner.

Oishi's service was a topspin serve, which the twins returned using a forehand. Eiji easily volleyed it.

"15-love"

"Ji-chan, they scored a point! They are really good!"

"Shin-chan, they won't be called the Golden pair if they aren't, neh?"

"Your forehand was good too." Eiji called to them from the other side of the net.

Oishi serve once again, one of the twins returned it with a backhand. Eiji uses his acrobatic play to reach it, performing a half volley. One of the twins hit a defensive lob, which Oishi returned from the baseline. The twins hit another lob…

"Kikumaru beam!" Eiji shouted before smashing the ball into the opponent's court.

"30-love"

Topspin serve from Oishi, returned by one of the twins with a slice backhand. Eiji returned it using a forehand, one of the twins move forward and uses a drop shot or what was supposed to be a drop shot was returned by Eiji with another drop shot.

"40-love"

A rally erupted before Seigaku finally won the game by Oishi hitting a successful offensive lob when the twins approach the net to volley.

"Game to Seigaku"

"Ji-chan, we couldn't defeat them…" Shin whispered while hitting a half volley.

"15-love"

"Maybe, but let us just enjoy the game, Shin-chan." Shakily, he returned the ball with a backhand.

"Game to Seigaku, 4 games to zero"

* * *

"Are you alright Eiji?" Oishi asked his doubles partner worriedly. Beads of sweats were continuously running down his face from his forehead to his neck. 

"I'm alright Oishi…" Eiji replied, managing to put some energy when he spoke.

Eiji was excellent when it comes to acrobatic play, but if there is one thing he lacks, it would be high stamina.

"Here…"

Eiji looked at Oishi handling him a bottle of water along with a towel. He took what his partner offered and drank from the bottled water before wiping the salty liquid making its way from his forehead to his neck.

"Thank you Oishi…" Eiji beamed at Oishi, the usual energy he has was back and it was clear in his tone.

Their fifth game started.

* * *

"Fuji-kun may I ask you something?" Ayako asked Fuji, tilting her head to the side. Fuji turned his gaze from the on-going game to Ayako. 

"What is it Ayako-chan?"

"Why is Oishi-kun the one mostly hitting the ball now?"

They both looked towards the court,

"You really don't know anything about doubles, do you?"

"Maybe because I never played doubles before, so I don't really know anything about playing tennis doubles."

"I see. You know Ayako-chan; playing doubles does not only mean playing together. Playing doubles, you and your partner must have the proper coordination, and understanding. Put it this way, you are like partners in a dance, you moved together with the rhythm. You know each other's weaknesses and strengths, and whenever the one showed his weakness, the other must cover him. That is what Oishi is doing now, Eiji's stamina is not so high, and he was the one mostly hitting the ball to allow Eiji to recover his strength. That is why; they are called the Golden Pair, because it is as if they could communicate with each other with their minds."

Fuji beamed at Ayako when he finished his explanation, Ayako replied with a nod.

"5 games to zero, in favor of Seigaku"

The two team's path cross when they changed court.

"Let make this last game good, Kikumaru-kun, Suichiro-kun" The twins said together. Both Eiji and Oishi nodded.

Oishi serve, the ball flew over the net towards the twin's court. One of the twins volleyed it, Eiji making a point in return to it.

"15-love"

"Nya! Don't get nervous Ji-chan… stay calm." Eiji called out to one of the twins, Eiji saw him shaking a bit before volleying so the redheaded teenager decided to calm him, before Oishi serve once again.

Must have been inspired by Eiji's words, the twins managed to put up a good defense; a short rally erupted before Seigaku finally managed to score a point.

"30-love"

Oishi hit the ball flat in his service; one of the twins returned it with topspin; the ball was zooming so fast straight towards Eiji. There was no way one would be able to return a ball going straight at your face but to Eiji Kikumaru it would be possible.

The sound of a ball hitting the ground

The crowd gaped when the ball landed on the twin's court.

"That was good Eiji…"

"Nya, Oishi…"

_The ball was zooming straight at him… Instinctively, he arched his body sideward and placed his left foot behind his right to serve as support as he implored backhand to hit the ball that narrowly missed his face. _

The twins both gawk at Eiji, now straightening his body and scratching the back of his head. Only the umpire clearing his throat and announcing the score that has finally moved them before they turned into gawking statues.

"Ahem… 40-love"

It wasn't only the twins who was gawking at Eiji but also Ayako, though it took a little longer for the latter to realize what she was doing if not for someone coughing a little beside him and another letting out an amuse laugh. Her face turned crimson when realization hit her, she even had to hide her face when she saw something flash nearby and a soft click.

"Gommmmenasssai…" She mumbled, still burying her face in the skirt of her dress.

_Of all days, why does my luck has to run out today, this very special day! Oh why must be-_

She bit her lower lip, biting it so hard that her tongue could taste a small trace of blood on the said part, and unable to finish her train of thoughts when those murderous and horrible hammers began torturing her once again.

It was as though the hammers have there own twisted minds and the silent groans escaping her lips was music to them. Their pounding on her head grew harder that she was unable to suppress a low audible moan escaping her lips and involuntarily, clutched a fistful of her hair almost yanking it out of her scalp, just when…

"Game and match to Seigaku! 6 games to zero"

The umpire's voice was too loud and another voice from the speaker spoke, louder that the umpire.

"The Finals would be tomorrow, Seigaku against Sutensho High and Kirikada Gakuen for the doubles match" Several announcements followed.

Different sounds reign in the tournament venue yet one alarming sound became inaudible as it was masked by other sounds. It was the painful sound created by a person amidst the group of lively chattering teenagers.

* * *

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Kikumaru-kun, Suichiro-kun for playing all out to us!" The twins bowed before taking Eiji and Oishi's extended hands. 

"You were good too…" Oishi remarked.

"Yeah, so you don't have to be nervous Ji-chan when you play…" Eiji told the one across from Oishi; Eiji received a smirk in return.

"I'm not Ji-chan, Kikumaru-kun. I am Shinji"

Eiji turned to the other one,

"Ah, so Ji-chan like-" The one across from him cut him.

"I'm not Ji-chan, Kikumaru-kun. I am Sajin" A crest formed in Eiji's forehead as he looked from one twin to the other trying hard to differentiate them.

"It would take an hour or more Eiji before you could figure out who is the true Ji-chan between them."

Eiji turned towards Oishi about to protest when,

"Thank you once again; we hope we could play with you another time Golden pair-san. We learned so much from you. Thank you very much"

The twins bowed once again at the Golden pair before they bid goodbye and the two pairs proceeded to their respective teams.

"Kikumaru-kun!" Eiji halted in his tracks letting Oishi walked ahead, he looked over his shoulder and saw one of the twins.

"I won't be nervous in my games anymore." Then, he ran off yet, before he turned, the glistened of a tiny silver object attached to his shirt caught Eiji's eyes.

"Ji-chan…Shinji…"

* * *

"Ayako-chan…" Fuji poked the girl beside him, who still hadn't lifted her head from burying her face in her skirt, she hadn't move either. 

"Ayako-chan…" Fuji shook the model's shoulder this time, it was effective because the girl finally respond. The sight that beholds him though caused him to gulp the lump in his throat when the girl lifted her head.

She looked horrible…

It was as though she was tortured by some invisible beings that nobody was able to notice its approach. Her hair was in disarray, a tangled mass of black hair. Traces of dried blood were visible on her lips that were now pale. A few dark lines were under her eyes that look sore. The worst part is that, she was clutching fistful strands of hair, which were obviously hers. Fuji heard someone gasped from behind. How she got that appearance, intrigue Fuji very much.

"That look would be the most convincing disguise you had wore, Ayako-chan."

"I look horrible, aren't I?" Ayako asked straightforwardly. Fuji nodded, his attention suddenly captured by Tezuka standing.

"I thought Echizen's going to play this one…"

Tezuka did not answer, simply unzipped his jacket and placed it neatly on the bench beside Ayako.

"So you're finally playing…" The statement made the Seigaku captain glanced at the girl sitting beside his jacket. If he was surprised with her appearance, he was, as usual, able to mask it with his usual impassive expression.

Racquet in hand, Tezuka Kunimitsu calmly walked towards the tennis court, emanating an intimidating aura around him.

"Go buchou!"

"Tezuka-buchou!" The freshmen cheered for their captain.

Ayako stared at his retreating form, absentmindedly combing her tangled hair with her fingers.

"Aren't you thirsty Ayako-chan?" Fuji's voice penetrated her senses, finally diverting her attention.

She simply shook her head, and she rummaged into her bag for her hairbrush and began brushing her hair. She heard Ryuzaki-sensei said,

"Simply a man of few words… Tezuka Kunimitsu"

He had always been like that, he does not communicate much verbally yet whatever he does is his way of saying the things in his mind. Even without the cheers, even if the whole world would remain silent throughout his match, even if nobody would shout his name, he would surely win the game. The cheers, the shouts, he wasn't playing for them, he was playing to achieve his goal, for his passion in tennis and for his friends who believe in him. He would do everything even if it means risking his own health…

Her eyes were focus on the ongoing match, her hands fixing her disarrayed hair and her mind wanders to the past…

That fateful day that brought them together…

_She was, as usual, walking, with her head bowed, towards her house from school. The sky's appearance was that of an artist dream painting, hues of orange yellow and red, mixed together created a scenic beauty that will make anyone stop and admire it. The sound of birds flying ahead, created a more serene ambiance, and for Ayako the sunset was a beautiful scene to precede her favorite time of the day, twilight. _

_She looked up at the birds, and adjusted her huge glasses that settled on her nose. A gush of wind ruffled the few strands of hair that were not part of her bun. She scanned the area around her and released a sigh of relief when she saw it was clean, no huge chunks of stones or roots or branches of trees that she sometimes wondered where those came from when trees are not found beside the street. The klutz she was, even without those things around, still tripped and fell flat on her face on the sidewalk. Her Seigaku uniform immediately acquired the dust on the place, so that she had to dust them when she stood up. She wiped her face with her handkerchief, frowning when she saw the result of her clumsiness, what was once a white handkerchief turned into brown. _

_She continued her trek towards home, quite relieved that no one was around to add what happened to her long list of embarrassing moments. She was now two blocks from her house when she noticed, someone leaning against the lamppost, clutching his left arm. _

_Tilting her head to the side, she studied the person, not knowing that she was already gawking him. _

_A boy, chestnut brown hair, black uniform, a tennis bag on his side, tall…_

'_A schoolmate… I have to help him'_

_She forgot her shyness and rushed towards the boy, _

"_Are you alright senpai?"_

_

* * *

_

_Tezuka looked up to find his seatmate, Ayako Kirisawa, looking at him with concern, his brows furrowed. The last thing he wanted at this moment is telling her that he isn't her senpai, but her own seatmate. _

_Fortunately, she recognized him._

"_Tezuka-san… I'm sorry… I didn't recognize you"_

"_It's alright…" He tried to straighten his body, when the pain in his arm returned; he had to lean on the lamppost once again. _

"_You shouldn't have played with Fuji-kun ear-" Ayako quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, as if what she had just said was sinful._

_The crest on Tezuka's forehead deepened, and his eyes narrowed._

"_How did you know about my match with Fuji?" The girl bowed her head, _

"_I just saw you and him playing when I went to the court to watch the tennis team's usual practice. I'm sorry, I did not mean to…"_

_The impassive expression on his face returned and he nodded. _

"_I see…" feeling the pain subsided, he straighten once again and picked up his tennis bag. _

"_My house is just two blocks away, the pain might return so we have to apply something on that to stop the pain completely."_

_He was about to decline, when the pain returned and he could almost feel the racquet hitting his left arm once again, he had no other option but to nod. _

_They walk in silence together. _

_Finally, they arrived at Ayako's house. _

_An elderly woman greeted them, seeing Tezuka clutching his arm and the grimace that grazed his lips and Ayako's dirty uniform, the cheerful expression she has when she greeted them was replaced with concern._

"_Ayako-chan, what happened?" _

"_Yoko-san, do you have something that might stop the pain in Mitsu-kun's arm?" Ayako asked while leading Tezuka inside. _

_Tezuka glanced at her, hearing what she had just called him. _

'_Mitsu-kun? As if we're friends…'_

"_And what happened to you Ayako-chan, why are you so dirty and there is a scratch on your chin."_

_Ayako bowed her head, Tezuka knew she was embarrassed to admit the reason, and he was right when he heard it. _

"_I tripped on the sidewalk…," she said in a low voice, the woman sighed before walking towards the kitchen. _

_They sat on the coach, letting silence play around them._

_The elderly woman returned with a small tube and a wet cloth in her hands. She placed the cloth on an empty basin in the table and handed the tube on Ayako._

"_Here it is Ayako-chan, apply a little on your friend's arm. Then, wrapped the moisten cloth around his arm, it will create a soothing effect." _

_She left them after giving her instructions, yet before she completely disappeared into the kitchen, she repeated her instruction to Ayako. _

"_Remember Ayako-chan, just a little or it might burn your friend's arm instead, do you understand?"_

_Ayako nodded mournfully, before answering in a monotone. _

"_I understand Yoko-san…"_

_He knew why the woman has to repeat her instructions, it was a well known fact that Ayako Kirisawa is not only clumsy and a klutz but also a major careless, probably the reason behind her shyness and quiet nature. _

_Tezuka watched as Ayako carefully squeezed the tube and letting a small amount of the substance inside settled on her fingertips. She applied it on his arms, first only letting her fingertip slide into his arm afterwards it was her whole hand that was massaging it. She was careful in her every touch, afraid that she might make the pain worse, she stop whenever she heard a soft moan escape his lips and resumed when he nodded. Just as carefully as she applied the ointment, she wrapped the moisten cloth on his arm. _

_Finally, they were finished. _

"_Seigaku tennis club going to the Nationals… I'll be looking forward to it."_

_Tezuka looked up at her,_

"_How do you know about that?" _

_She smiled sheepishly…_

"_Ano…you see, every afternoon I watch the tennis club practice. That's how I saw that upperclassman hitting your left arm with a racquet. I thought, you won't fight back since you had always been….well, polite. Therefore, when you stood up and announced that you are quitting that really did surprise me. I heard what Yamato-buchou told you because I went nearer to the court to see what will happen next. I'm sorry…."_

_She looked away…_

"_It's alright…you didn't really mean to eavesdrop." He replied, looking at his injured arm. _

_A few minutes passed by before Ayako spoke once again. _

"_Ano… Mit-I mean, Tezuka-kun, c-can I-I aaaask you a fa-fa-favor?"_

_This time their gazes met, _

"_What is it?" he asked monotonously._

"_If your arm is already healed, c-c-can I p-p-play," she gulped before she continued, "playtenniswithyou?"_

_Tezuka looked at her; she must have thought he would refuse so she quickly added. _

"_I know I don't have a match against you because I saw how you defeat one of the upperclassman in the club but it's really been a longtime since I last played tennis with anyone. The only person I really played against with is my father, so-"_

"_Okay…" he said plainly. _

_She stood up, "Thank you so much Tezuka-kun…" She bowed. _

"_I guess I have to be going…" He stood up and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder. _

_He bid goodbye politely and left. _

_She stared at his retreating form from the door of her house…_

_The next day at school, in the eyes of everyone nothing has changed between Ayako Kirisawa and Kunimitsu Tezuka. They are still seatmates yet they never spoke a word to each other. It was for them but for the two, they knew deep inside that something has. _

"Game and match to Seigaku! Six games to zero" 

Tezuka shook the hand of his opponent.

"It was an honor to play against you, Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"It is also a pleasure playing with you, Gojin Toriyama" Tezuka nodded.

He had never let his guard down during his game yet he could not help that a part a small part of his mind was wandering throughout the game, probably the reason why he ended it so quickly, 25 minutes.

He walked back towards the beaming face of his teammates.

"As expected from Tezuka…"

"It was his fastest match, over within just 25 minutes. Ie..data."

"Good job Tezuka…" Ryuzaki-sensei told him, he bowed and thanked her.

Ryuzaki-sensei turned to the others,

"We would go first to the inn to deposit your things and after that you are free…"

The rest of the Seigaku team cheered, already planning in their minds what to do with the given free time.

He looked at her, oblivious to the lively chatter of his teammates as she just kept on staring at her hands folded on her lap.

* * *

She knew his game was finished, she should congratulate him yet she could not bring herself to stand up and say the words 'congratulations' to him. She would just be another face in the crowd that admires him, still, had she ever made an exception in his life. He had even refused her and treated her just like how he treats his teammates. Remembering that day only brought the question that haunted her mind for so long, what did really change after that day?

* * *

"Ayako…" He whispered her name… the name that had been occupying a small part of his mind during the game. The only name he could hear. She looked up at him, her expression filled with sadness, their gaze met. 

He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned his back on her.

"Let's go…"

She stared once again at his retreating form joining his teammates from where she sat. His teammates… his friends…

* * *

"_Are we friends now?" _

"_Maybe…"_

* * *

'Would you cry… when the time comes?'

* * *

The second day isn't over yet... 


End file.
